O futuro de Harry Potter
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Após o fim da guerra, Harry descobre algumas novidades, como o fato de ser um veela. A busca por seu parceiro e novas descobertas são contadas nessa história pós-guerra. Alguns personagens não morreram durante a guerra como Snape. Fic Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**O FUTURO DE HARRY POTTER**

**A Lenda Renasce**

**Athena de Áries**

Nota da versão beta do leitor: não é apenas um lenda Harry quem renasce. É bom vocês terem uma ideia de quem é Athena de Áries na fila do pão. Liam Leiam, não vai se arrepender, muito pelo contrário, vai querer mais. Quanto tem mais? Aí é com ela, eu só faço o trabalho de escrava beta aqui ... (sai correndo)

**Capítulo 1**

Fim da guerra. Harry pensou que esse seria o fim da história de "garoto-que-sobreviveu", ledo engano. Não havia ilusões quanto ao anonimato ou uma vida vulgar como desejava, mas que acontecia agora era exagero. Devia ter ofendido muito a Deusa para merecer tamanho castigo.

Enxugou uma testa suada com dorso das mãos mais uma vez, como se isso fosse útil para ela e a angústia que sentiu. Riu sozinho sem humor, escarnecendo de si mesmo. Estava acostumado com dor, ela era sua companheira inseparável desde que se entendia por gente.

Como surras na casa dos tios na infância, uma conexão com Voldermort que parece o cérebro, os duelos e os feitiços que recebe, como torturas de Umbridge.

Só que agora era diferente. Todo o seu corpo procura algo, e ele nunca fez a mesma idéia por onde começar. Seu corpo procurava algo que talvez nunca encontrasse, porque essa era a sua vida. Harry Potter era fodidamente azarado.

Tão logo viu a guerra, teve uma ilusão de normalidade e pensou em finalmente pedir Ginevra em casamento, sua família tão sonhada, mas, cada vez que encostava os lábios na sua namorada, era quando violavam náuseas. Basta tocar um toque simples para sua pele em brasas, como se fosse um bruxo nas fogueiras da inquisição.

Por insistência da namorada e dos amigos, procure por um medibruxo. Surpresa. Mais uma caixinha de surpresas que era sua vida. Mais uma bagunça que critérios que lidar. Não era apenas Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu-duas-vezes, o filho de uma criança nascida e um senhor de uma antiga família pura-sangue. Era uma criatura mágica, era uma veela. Ironia do destino? Castigo dos Deuses? E, além da mais óbvia, tudo isso ainda era obrigado mais uma vez a questionar suas origens.

Na família de seu pai nunca houvera uma veela. Toda sua árvore genealógica paterna era muito bem documentada. Não foi possível questionar sua paternidade, era uma cópia exata do seu pai, como um xerox autenticada. Mas então, quem era Lilian Potter? Se ela era puro-sangue, porque foi criada em uma família problemática?

Para que fosse uma veia, era necessário que houvesse sangue veia na família e ele poderia ter vindo de sua mãe. Tão logo descobriu uma criatura mágica, fez uma longa pesquisa com a ajuda de Hermione. Segurava em suas mãos ou pergaminho que contém o resumo de tudo que descobriu:

_Existem veelas "dominantes" e "submissos". A grande diferença, pelo que pudemos perceber, era que os veios submissos foram gravados usando o sexo._

_Veelas submissos masculinos eram raros, porém muito fortes._

_Ambos os veios, dominantes e submissos, tiveram parceiros predestinados, que captaram ou não ser veelas. No caso de veias submissos masculinas, o parceiro era invariavelmente masculino, pois a natureza das veias era procriar._

_Uma veia não poderia se relacionar com outra pessoa que não fosse seu parceiro. Isso ocorre na perda de saúde da veia e, em casos extremos, sua morte._

_Nunca, em hipótese alguma, poderia ter qualquer contato íntimo, com alguém com quem possuísse laços sanguíneos, como irmãos ou primos._

_Sua mágica é além dos bruxos tradicionais, facilmente executável feitiços sem varinha ou não verbais._

_A força e a fragilidade eram inversamente fornecidas, em outras palavras, quanto mais era a era do veículo, mais o seu corpo e a mente eram vulneráveis, principalmente o seu parceiro._

Harry lia e relia várias vezes o pergaminho, ligando os pontos. Quantas vezes na sua vida, involuntariamente, faz mágica sem varinha ou sem verbalizar um feitiço? Pensava ter herdado esse poder de Voldemort, assim como herdar uma capacidade de falar com cobras, mas agora conseguiu compreender que esse poder advinha sua natureza veela.

Nunca se envolver romântica com ninguém. Pensar que era por falta de tempo, mas entendia que era por não ter encontrado seu parceiro, ou que não teve interesse por outras pessoas.

Entre tudo que detectou, o que mais ou deixou intrigado foi o caso Ginevra. Ele sempre sabe que nunca foi amado de forma romântica, mas que poderia dar certo, entretanto, ou que acontecia quando ele era beijado era exatamente a descrição dos sintomas de "contato íntimo com alguém do mesmo sangue".

Lilian possuía o traço mais marcante de todos os Weasley, os cabelos ruivos. Será que sua mãe era na realidade uma Weasley? E, se fosse, como acabara na família trouxa? Dumbledore estava desaparecido, todos os mortos, apesar de Harry ter suas dúvidas quanto a isso. Talvez ele tenha tido uma resposta. Sacudiu a cabeça e afastou-se como conjecturas, sabre a árvore genealógica de sua mãe não poderia diferir alguma. Suas preocupações agora eram mais imediatas como, por exemplo, sobreviver. Sua mágica estava descontrolada. Era muito poderoso, precisava encontrar seu parceiro com urgência ou poderia simplesmente explodir sem controle e, além de sua morte, não fazia ideia de quantas outras alterações são possíveis após uma explosão mágica.

Encontrou-se sozinho na mansão Potter, não queria mais morar na antiga sede da Ordem. Sentia muita falta de Sirius e reivindicava sua herança que era um tanto mais além dos cafés Potter e Black, pois possuía vários imóveis, entre eles o milionário Mansão Potter, que rivalizava em tamanho e antiguidade com o Mansão Malfoy.

Comunique-se com os amigos através de cartas ou lareira. A presença física de outras pessoas ou machucava, e ele tinha medo de descontrolar-se mais e acabar ferindo alguém que amasse involuntariamente. Contudo, esse era o paradoxo da coisa. Você não conseguiu ficar perto de outras pessoas, como descobrir ou descobrir quem seria seu parceiro? Sim, sabia que era um homem, era um óbvio, estava incluso no pergaminho, uma vez que foi descoberto por uma veia submissa, como constatação ou mediação que o receba. Ainda absorto nos pensamentos, ouviu Hermione chamá-lo:

\- Atormentar?

\- Mione ... - sorriu tristemente para uma amiga.

\- Como está? Sinto sua falta, meu amigo.

\- Estou na mesma, sem saber ou fazer e com medo.

\- Bom, tenho algumas novidades, talvez possa ajudar ...

\- Você conseguiu um tempo de virada que pode levar um tempo distante e me impedir de nascer? - falou com demasiada ironia, sabia que uma amiga não merecia seu péssimo humor, mas não conseguiu controlar.

\- Muito engraçada sua tentativa frustrada de humor. Deixe-me falar ... Se você precisa de seu parceiro, sabe quem não sabe quem é ele e que não consegue contato físico com quem quer que seja.

\- Não é só o contato físico, Mione, não é possível estar no mesmo ambiente com outras pessoas sem me sentir como pisoteado por um trasgo. Como encontrar meu parceiro se minha condição física me transformar em um ermitão?

\- Essa é uma resposta que tenho para você. Você pode chamar telepaticamente por seu parceiro, mesmo sem saber quem é. É um feitiço veela muito antigo. Ele irá responder, ou você poderá acessar como lembranças e saber quem ele é.

\- Mione, te amo.

\- Eu também, amigo. Vou mandar o feitiço por coruja, não me arrisco a verbalizar-lo.

\- Obrigado!

Harry recebeu uma carta de Hermione que continha apenas duas palavras que compõem o feitiço. Harry sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá da sua sala. Relaxe o máximo que conseguiu, respire fundo, feche os olhos e proferiu como duas palavras mágicas: "INVENIRE SOCIUM".

Imediatamente ele foi levado por um turbilhão. Viu-se dentro da mente do seu parceiro e não viu nada do que esperava. Viu confusão, dor, desespero. Um caleidoscópio de tristeza e medo. Gritou desesperadamente. Sua veela interior entrou no pânico ao ver o estado psicológico do seu parceiro. Ele estava em Azkabam sendo torturado por dementadores. Ele não pode permitir que isso continue. Seu parceiro era um Comensal da Morte. Vasculhou um pouco mais da mistura de loucura, precisava saber quem era ele, precisava salvar-lo. Encontrou um pouco de sanidade. Descobriu quem era o seu companheiro predestinado. Ironia das ironias. Draco Malfoy. Seu consorte era simplesmente Draco Malfoy.

Desfazer o feitiço ofegando profundamente. Maldito azarado de merda que era Harry Potter. Mais uma peça do destino. Não havia nenhuma ilusão sobre escolhas. Precisava salvar o Draco, precisava trazer a volta à sanidade do loiro, precisava convencê-lo a vincular os filhos. O riso transforma-se em gargalhadas. Precisava contar para os amigos.

Mione, Rony?

\- Estamos aqui, Harry, funcionou?

\- Estão sentados?

Sim. Porque? O que descobriu?

\- Não tem outra forma de dar notícias ... meu companheiro predestinado é Draco Malfoy.

\- Puta que pariu, Harry, você sempre teve razão, você é um fodido azarado de merda. - Rony foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

\- Por mais que me diga isso, Rony tem razão. O que pensa em fazer?

Morrer?

\- Nem pense nisso! - os amigos falaram em uníssono.

\- Não pensei, embora ache que existe uma grande chance disso acontecer. Vou falar com Kingsley.

\- É o melhor para fazer, precisa salvar Malfoy, ou morrer, ou até pior ...

\- Exato, amiga, enlouquecer. Eu estou na mente de Draco. Se ele não sair de Azkabam, ele irá ativar a forma irreversível e eu também.

\- Corra, o tempo é curto.

Harry desligou os amigos e entrou em contato com o ministro, contando tudo.

\- Em outras palavras, ou nos damos Draco ou nos perdemos?

\- Resumidamente, é isso.

\- Não podemos perder Harry Potter, nesse momento você é o sustentador da paz no mundo bruxo, por outro lado ...

\- Soltar Malfoy desacreditaria o ministério e me tornaria um alvo maior do que já sou.

\- Exato. Tem alguma sugestão para resolver esse "pequeno" impasse?

Sim, tenho. Você conhece o poder da magia veela, principalmente um veículo submisso e mais ainda o meu poder. Mande Draco para um mansão Potter. Deixarei um "Draco" em Azkabam.

\- Transfiguração humana?

\- Sim, coloque um roedor na cela dele.

\- Isso é loucura, vai te sugar tudo.

\- Não, não vai. Eu tenho feito isso.

\- Como assim?

\- Você sabe que não tenho entrada em casa há meses?

\- E todos os eventos que compararam? Poção polissuco?

\- Não. Não confiar em ninguém para ter um contato tão íntimo comigo no estado em que me encontrar agora, nem mesmo Hermione ou Ron, não seriamente seguro para mim, poderia me matar. Transfigure meu elfo de confiança. Por meses Dobby foi Harry Potter.

\- Por Merlim ... eu nunca ...

\- Imaginou que eu fosse tão poderoso? Surpresa. Eu sou. Muito mais do que desejável ser. Se eu não estiver desesperado, não pedir isso. Não sei o que pode acontecer se eu aprender a usar Malfoy em Azkabam. Com tamanho poder em mim, sem controle, eu tenho por todos.

\- Isso é bem verdade, você acha que seria possível ir ao Azkabam em alguns minutos?

Sim. Ele está lá. Saber que estou indo em busca do meu parceiro tornará tudo seguro pra mim.

\- Em meia hora, conecte sua lareira. Enviarei o feitiço por carta.

Harry tomou um banho rápido, pediu ao elfo que arrumasse o quarto anexo ao seu para Draco e forneceu um estoque enorme de chocolate. Colocou algumas barras do doce no seu bolso e partiu.

Entre em Azkabam novamente deu um frio na espinha. Nenhuma novidade. Desdenhou o incômodo. O ministro fez um breve aceno de cabeça. Não usar abertura sua mão ou tocar, sabia que não deveria. Acenou para ser seguido, Azkabam não era um lugar para perder tempo com trocas de amenidades. Harry aqueceu e seguiu o ministro em silêncio. Não sentiu nenhuma dor no próximo episódio de Kingsley, uma magia que parecia estar indo ao encontro de seu parceiro.

Quando entrou na sala de Draco, puxou sua varinha e lançou seu patrono. Foi difícil se concentrar em uma lembrança feliz com uma cena que desenrolava sua volta. Reconheceu os cabelos louros, apesar de desgrenhados e sujos, o nariz aquilino, como feições clássicas e só. Aquele homem que estava à sua frente naquela época era uma sombra pálida de Draco Malfoy. Olhos opacos e sem vida ou miravam, exprimiam dúvida, medo, desespero. Nem um traço da velha altivez ou arrogância. Seu companheiro estava quebrado, destituído de si mesmo.

O bruxo moreno pode ficar com tranquilidade e calma que estava longe de sentir em seu íntimo, com segurança. Delicadamente, tire os cabelos macilentos que cobrem o rosto do prisioneiro. Tirou o chocolate do bolso, abriu e aproximou o rosto sulcado.

\- Coma, você precisa disso, vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Potter, você está ou está sonhando?

\- Sou eu, estou aqui, você não será mais atormentado. Vou te proteger.

Harry chorava por dentro. Estava destruído emocionalmente. Fez uma nota mental: quando estava estável seria questionar ou ministério porque não estava agindo diferentemente dos que criticam. Aquele tratamento não era humano e digno. Era cruel e sujo. Magia das Trevas. Mas nesse momento é necessário salvar aquele homem, e mesmo assim, novamente ou o mundo mágico. Viu a melhora gradual e pequena no loiro após ser removido dos dementadores e ter ingerido o chocolate. Não trocou mais nenhuma palavra após esse pequeno diálogo.

Kingsley tirou um pequeno rato de suas vestes e colocou no chão. Harry pegou sua varinha (que ainda era de Malfoy) e transfigurou o pequeno roedor em uma cópia exata de Draco. Os poucos ou quebra cabeças são formados e as peças se encaixam. A varinha de Draco funciona tão bem como porque outra era sua alma gêmea, sua outra metade. Pegou o loiro no colo, que não oferece nenhuma resistência ou gera alguma palavra. Saiu nesse lugar horrível ou mais rápido que usar. Voltou para uma sala onde fica a lareira pela qual chegara.

\- Kingsley, preciso de um tempo. Não sei quanto, pode ser horas, dias ou meses. Não foi possível enviar Dobby no meu lugar para nenhum evento, manter duas transfigurações humanas simultâneas e curar meu companheiro permanecerá até mim; algo pode sair errado. Invente o que desejar ao meu respeito, não me importe, se desejar dizer que peguei varicela de dragão. Tão logo estejamos bem, vamos conversar. Não tenha medo. Não fugirei das minhas obrigações, apenas preciso tornar tudo seguro.

\- Tomo o tempo que precisa, não se preocupe com nada. Quando estiver pronto, eu procuro.

Obrigado.

Sem mais palavras voltadas para sua casa com seu precioso fardo. Devotamente despachado ou companheiro dos trapos que cobrem seu corpo e colocado na banheira, cheia de água perfumada e quente. Lavou todo o corpo sofrido com diligência. Vestir roupas limpas em Draco, que parece um boneco sem vida. Comida, mais chocolate, silêncio. Deitou-o na cama especialmente preparada para ele, lençóis de seda, travesseiros macios, conforto e calor.

\- Acho que precisamos conversar. Consegue me entender?

Sim. - uma simples palavra proferida por uma voz rouca pelo desuso foi o suficiente para trazer um sorriso ao rosto de Harry.

\- Sabe algo sobre veelas?

\- Eu sou veela dominante, sempre soube que você é o meu companheiro.

Choque. Se não houvesse firmemente grudado no máximo, ou queixo de Harry caído ao chão. Que merda Draco Malfoy fez com os dois?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Chocado? Não mais do que eu fiquei quando descobri.

\- Porque...

\- Nunca falei nada? Você é o salvador do mundo bruxo. O que eu sou? Um monte de estrume puro sangue que não serve nem mesmo para comensal da morte.

Após falar, Draco saiu do ar novamente, voltando à apatia anterior. Harry suspirou resignado. Teria que ter paciência. Seu companheiro estava quebrado de muitas formas. Resolva tentar um feitiço para usar-lo. Nunca teve lido ou feito nada parecido, mas sentiu dentro de si ser o correto a fazer. Abraçou-se a ele e murmurou o encantamento que estava escrito em seu coração. Quando você decide ser suficiente, usa o feitiço de sono sem sonhos e deixa o companheiro adormecido sobre uma cama. Ele precisava descansar, na realidade os dois precisavam. Alimentou-se, voltou a sala. Decidiu chamar Hermione e Rony, precisava desabafar. Conversar com amigos sempre foi um bálsamo para si. Contém tudo o que aconteceu, sem omitir nenhum detalhe.

\- Alguma idéia de como Malfoy vai acordar e lidar com esse "novo Draco"? - Rony perguntou preocupado depois de tudo o que acabou de ouvir.

\- Não, não tenho nenhuma ideia de como fazer ou agir, apenas seguindo meus instintos.

\- O que você sente, meu amigo, reduz os instintos? - perguntou Hermione.

\- Desde que descobri sobre Draco, passei um pouco até meus sentimentos e emoções. Não foi fácil, não foi sem dor. Tudo o que sempre acreditei veio por terra. O heroísmo, o altruísmo, uma masculinidade, uma honra, uma hombridade, o preconceito, tudo ... Descobri que sou um homem muito poderoso e muito volátil, inflamável. Sou uma criatura mágica que não tem sexualidade e não tem fim de contas descoberto que minha veia é destinada à veia de Malfoy, mas que o homem Harry Potter sempre é o homem Draco Malfoy, que sempre foi estupidamente covarde e burro para o que é.

Uma fala de Harry foi interrompida por um baque surdo de um corpo caindo ao chão. Draco ouve tudo e desmaiara. Mais um suspeito resignado do garoto-que-sobreviveu. Não era para ser assim, mas quando, em sua vida, alguma coisa era como deveria ser? Pegou o companheiro em seu colo e levou para o sofá. Acariciou os cabelos louros, sussurrou palavras calmas de conforto em seu ouvido, esperando, com uma paciência que estava longe de sentir, que outro desespero. Rony e Hermione olhavam entre atônitos e penalizados por todo o desenrolar da cena. Eles conseguiram ver e sentir uma quantidade absurda de magia que envolve o casal. Era amor e dor na mesma enorme proporção. Era forte e opressor.

\- Acho melhor irmos embora.

\- Não ... por favor ... eu ... - Draco abriu os olhos vagamente.

\- Xiu, você não precisa de nada além de recuperar ... Eu e Rony estamos aqui por vocês, se você quiser, nós ficaremos, mas não se sinta obrigado a nada conosco.

\- Uma vez grifinório, para sempre grifinório ... - sorriu, mais um esgar de lábios, um arremedo de sorriso.

Harry Potter, pela primeira vez, sentiu um pouco de impacto no longo dia. Riu. Pôde ver um pouco do Malfoy em Draco. Os três na sala de olhar para Potter como se fosse um lunático.

\- Qual é a piada, quero rir também, só espero que não seja eu.

\- Não estou rindo de você, estou rindo de você, estou rindo de tocar.

\- Testa rachada, eu sempre achei que você tinha alguns parafusos a menos, agora tenho certeza.

Desta feita, todos os riram, inclusive o próprio Draco. Não usar ou apelar para a infância de uma forma pejorativa, foi quase ... carinhoso.

\- Agora, seus três grifinórios malucos, espero que eu ouçam, talvez eu possa sair novamente ou não ser coerente, me perdoem por isso. Dementadores não são exatamente as melhores companhias para ser dioturnamente.

Draco respirou fundo, fez os olhos e começou a falar com voz monocromática:

" _Os Malfoy, assim como Black, Potter ou Weasley, são uma família de bruxos puro-sangue muito antigo. O sangue está na nossa família há incontáveis crianças, já perdeu o registro de quando o sangue entrou na família Malfoy. geral, nossos companheiros sempre vieram de famílias puras e antigas, como a família de veia dominante, meu companheiro poderia ser tanto um homem quanto uma mulher, mas nunca esperei que meu companheiro fosse o menino-que-sobreviveu, mesmo que eu sempre tive sentido certa atração por ele. "_

\- Espera, como assim a família de Harry seria antiga e pura? Os Potter, tudo bem, mas Lilian era uma família problemática. Harry é mestiço.

"_Vocês são realmente tão tolos e burros como estão fazendo charme? Lilian Potter era uma Weasley, apesar de não ser rica, é uma família bruxa tão pura e antiga quanto qualquer outra conhecida. Como eu sei? Apesar dos óbvios cabelos ruivos, que graças a Merlin meu companheiro não pastoral, existe um registro mágico de nascimento de famílias puro sangue em Gringotes. Qualquer puro-sangue pode consultar. É uma forma segura de transferir a herança e garantir que as merdas não sejam feitas, como por exemplo, o Potter se casar com sua prima. Segure esse queixo Rony. Você e Potter são primos diretos, Lilian e Arthur eram irmãos. O porquê do segredo desse parentesco, eu não sei, mas ele está lá. Certamente seu pai sabe disso, Rony e provavelmente, por esse motivo Harry foi tão acolhedor em sua família, como nem mesmo Hermione foi. "_

O trio de ouro inclui entre compreensão e aceitação da verdade contida nas palavras de Draco. Os pontos são exibidos nas histórias de todos eles iniciados, aos poucos, a se conectar.

\- Posso continuar?

\- Sim, por favor. - responderam os três.

" _Eu descobri quando percebi que era Harry Potter mais que uma criança, que era o meu companheiro de veia. Como deve saber, os gêneros dominantes despertam na adolescência, entre os 15/16 anos e os veios enviados exalam um cheiro característico que só isso. é perceptível pelo seu parceiro. É como se estivéssemos exibindo um toque de amor por todo o tempo, assim como o cheiro do parceiro. Por exemplo, Harry Potter cheira como maresia, terra molhada, madeira ou madeira. Já sabia da minha herança, meu pai me explicou e me educou para o momento em que encontrei meu parceiro. Quando percebi uma identidade do meu predestinado não consegui acreditar na ironia do destino, algo que estava errado, pesquisei e encontrei ou já contei. antes. "_

\- E por que não se aproxima? Por que escolher a morte e a loucura, não falar nada nem mesmo no seu julgamento?

" _Eu preciso proteger mim, de Voldemort, do meu pai. Por quanto tempo você permanecerá na ignorância, mais demorados para sentir os efeitos da ligação. Se você não tiver tentado namorar sua prima, talvez nem soubesse ainda que era um veículo Quando meu pai descobriu quem era o meu parceiro, queria me usar para pedi um Snape que fizesse um comentário sobre o meu pai e um voto perpétuo de um segredo. que você era a esperança do mundo mágico. O Eleito. O único que poderia acabar com as trevas. "_

\- Eu entendo os motivos do passado, mas e depois? Por que Draco?

\- Depois que tudo acabou, não me senti digno de você. Achei que estava seguro em sua ignorância sobre o mesmo. Achei o suporte ao Azkabam sem ativar e salvar minha alma pelo meu paceiro, ou então pela morte antes e você ficar livre. Mas fui fraco. Te chamei quando cheguei ao limite da insanidade completa.

\- Mas eu te achei através de um feitiço.

\- Hermione, como detectou o rastreamento de rastreamento?

\- Eu sonhei com ele, então fui usar. - respondeu Hermione.

\- Em um momento raro de lucidez, envie ou crie uma Hermione através do sonho. Esse foi um truque que meu padrinho me ensinou nas aulas de oclumência. Como enviar informações através de sonhos. É uma forma mais irrecuperável de comunicação, mas não precisa, por isso não é normalmente usada, Hermione precisou usar para entender a mensagem que mandei.

\- E por que não me rastreou, ou enviou o sonho a mim?

\- Em primeiro lugar, não tinha varinha, estava muito fraco para tentar criar um número sem varinha, em segundo lugar, eu sei o seu poder, fiquei com medo de entrar na sua mente, quebrado como estava, e você quebrou o que sobrou de mim completamente. Supuz, e, graças a Merlin, corretamente, que quando entrar em minha mente, consciente de estar em mente de seu companheiro e vizinho ou caos, seria delicado e tomaria ou cuidado ou cuidado de não me quebrar de maneira irreversível.

\- Foi arriscado, arriscado, inteligente e corajoso, eu nunca esperei isso de Draco Malfoy. - comentou Rony de uma maneira simplista.

\- Ninguém me conhece, Rony. Nunca ninguém me conheceu. Sor Draco Malfoy, um dominante, parceiro de Harry Potter, um submisso e o bruxo mais poderoso depois de Merlin é um fardo muito pesado. Assim como eu sei que Harry Potter também é. Não o desejaria para ninguém. Muito menos, nenhum meio de toda essa confusão é lamentadamente apaixonado pelo meu parceiro.

\- Harry é tão poderoso assim?

Hermione. Nem mesmo Voldermort resistiu a uma maldição da morte, por isso como horcruxes. Ele de fato morre, apenas voltava através de uma horcrux e dos rituais de magia das trevas. Eu resisti duas vezes a uma maldição da morte. Nem mesmo a magia de amor e sacrifício dos meus pais seria tão poderosa se não fosse meu próprio poder. Draco, como as cartas estão na mesa, o que quer fazer agora?

\- Não foi intencionalmente, mas ouvi o que você falou para Hermione. Eu realmente não sou capaz de suportar esse problema comigo apenas por obrigação com sua parte veela, mas acredito que não seja esse o caso. Está pronto para o próximo passo?

\- E o que seria esse passo?

\- Casamento, ligação mágica, sexo, filhos. - Hermione respondeu.

Harry ponderou consigo em silêncio. Amava Malfoy, era destinado ao loiro e era "lufanamente" amado de volta. Podia muitas vezes ser lento na percepção de coisas e extremamente otimizado, mas não era um erro imbecil para negar a possibilidade de felicidade aos dois. Eles mereciam isso. Como Draco dissera, não era simples ou trivial ser Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter.

\- Sim, estou pronto para o próximo passo. Definitivamente, esse foi um pedido de casamento sonoro.

\- O que esperava? Uma declaração lufana? Me poupe! Não posso estar na minha melhor forma, mas eu ainda sou eu.

\- Eu não quero nada diferente. Eu amo o arrogante e altivo Draco Malfoy, o único que tem caráter suficiente para ser meu companheiro. Confesso que quando descobri, senti mais azarado dos seres da terra, como se já não me sentisse antes, mas depois que estive dentro da mente do meu companheiro, me apaixonei por tudo que vi e descobri, existem machos que vem pra bem. Não creio realmente conhecer outro bruxo que possa dividir minha vida, entender como eu e minhas escolhas tão bem, finalmente como escolhas desse bruxo foram tão idiotas quanto minhas.

\- Tem certeza de que você não é filho, Harry, porque essa declaração de amor definitivamente foi.

Draco abraçou o companheiro e seus lábios se tocou pela primeira vez. Eles eram bruxos, eram veelas, era de esperar o que era mágico, mas era além. As línguas exploradas como bocas, as mãos secadas como lágrimas, os olhos são capturados, como colidiram em um único desejo, o desejo de amar e usar. Em apenas um beijo. Lágrimas furtivas molharam ou rosto de Rony e Hermione ao assistir uma cena. Eram testemunhas do amor dos dois magos mais poderosos de muitas vezes. O corpo forte de Harry sustentou o corpo debilitado de Malfoy, mas que, nessas condições, ainda era belo. A magia veela era realmente sábia, nunca daria a Harry Potter um companheiro que não fosse minimamente digno dele. Os companheiros separam seus lábios ofegantes, e após alguns momentos se recompõem, Draco se dirige a Hermione:

\- Hermione, eu sei que não sou sua pessoa preferida, quem te deu mais direito, em minha defesa, eu era imaturo, ignorante e um pouquinho invejoso, mas superei isso. Eu respeito muito seu coração, seu caráter e mais ainda sua sabedoria e poder. Me daria a honra de ser feiticeira a celebrar a minha ligação com meu parceiro e Rony, nos daria a honra de ser nosso padrinho e testemunha?

\- Draco, você terá muito orgulho de celebrar o casamento de vocês, entretanto, infelizmente, criar esse evento não pode nem ser privado.

\- Como assim?

\- Você passou mais de um ano em Azkabam, durante esse tempo, Harry tem sido o pilar que sustenta a paz no mundo mágico. É preciso que todos vejam e aceitem o destino dele. Vocês vão caminhar juntos nessa jornada.

\- Em outras palavras, festa, entrevistas, fotografias e muita gente?

\- Exatamente isso, loirinho. - Rony Riu da Careta de Malfoy.

\- Puta merda, testa rachada, o que mais tenho que aturar para você?

\- Quer uma lista completa ou reduzida? - o moreno perguntou ironicamente.

\- Acho que a ignorância vai ser uma benção, de qualquer forma isso precisa ser rápido ... Não sei por quanto tempo ...

Draco parou uma frase no meio do caminho, se contorcendo. Estava parado novamente. Ataques de dor e pânico. Estes tinham se tornado mais frequentes nos últimos tempos. A ligação precisa acontecer logo.

\- Hermione, faça logo. Não podemos esperar o protocolo do mundo bruxo. Meu companheiro está à beira do precipício. Sem ligação não posso salvá-lo. Não posso fazer mais do que já fiz. Depois damos satisfações ao mundo.

\- Harry, precisamos das alianças que serão encantadas e Malfoy precisa de uma varinha.

\- Minha varinha na realidade é de Draco. Eu devolvo a ele. Posso encantar o anel sem varinha, depois providenciar outra para mim. Aguarde um instante, você vai buscar os aneis.

\- Você tem alianças em casa?

\- Quando eu descobri a submissão, sabia que isso acontecia cedo ou tarde, como nunca havia tido tempo de planejar nada, fornecendo um par de alianças para uma emergência, ou que veio bem a calhar.

Não demorou muito para que o bruxo voltasse com um par de aros de ouro simples. Sabia que a decoração viria com o encantamento. Estudar o ritual de vinculação e casamento bruxo. Draco arfava em busca de ar. Lucidez e ausência de sucessão nos seus olhos e traços. Quase extinta suas forças para manter o tempo lúcido ou suficiente para contar tudo.

\- Atormentar?

\- Estou aqui para você. Se acalme, respire ...

O bruxo moreno pegou uma varinha e encaixou-a na mão do loiro, segurando os dedos finos e maltratados sussurrou pequenos encantos da cura e fortalecimento. Aos poucos a respiração do companheiro foi normalizada e um pouco de volta na sombra pálida. Draco piscou os olhos surpreso com o poder de cura da magia veela de Harry.

\- Uau ... isso foi ... chocante.

\- Um chocante bom ou mal?

\- Um chocante muito bom ...

Olhou para a própria varinha em suas mãos, apontou para um jarro sobre a mesa e testou o simples feitiço de levitação, ensinado no primeiro ano escolar. O jarro disparou e foi atingido no teto, explodindo em centenas de cacos.

\- Porra, o que foi isso?

\- Acho, só acho, que Harry Potter sobrecarregou sua varinha? - Rony falou casualmente.

Draco percebeu que deveria controlar o fluxo mágico, estava com seu companheiro e juntos eram absurdamente fortes. Tentou novamente o feitiço de levitação, dessa vez sendo bem sucedido. Harry sorriu, estendeu a mão e levitou uma xícara de chá até ele, calmamente dando uma bebida quente sob os olhos nos três presentes presentes na sala.

\- Amigo, o que você consegue fazer sem varinha?

\- Praticamente tudo, Mione. Não tente transfigurar humanos nem imperiais, mas os demais ... eu consigo.

\- Transfiguração humana? Harry Potter, você é louco? Tem noção do que é isso?

\- Bom companheiro, nesse momento você continua em Azkabam. Não bem, mas um rato que parece muito com você e está sendo atormentado por dementadores. Creio que eles devem estar considerando seu cérebro completamente derretido.

\- Seu lunático! Por quanto tempo pretende fazer isso?

\- O quanto for necessário. Não me custa tanto assim.

\- Draco, esse louco aí vem transfigurando seu elfo nele por mais de seis meses. Desde que ele recebeu um mansão, todas as aparições públicas de Harry, na realidade, é Dobby transfigurado.

\- Pelas barbas de Merlin ... é demais. Será que conseguiu conseguir?

\- Quer esperar mais tempo pela ligação? Creio que talvez eu consiga manter estável mesmo sem ela, mas não posso ter certeza, é tudo muito novo pra mim. Não entendo muito de magia veela ...

\- Tem um ditado problema que diz: "se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho vem". Não temos escolha. Que seja feito logo e que tudo aconteça conforme os desenhos de Deusa.

Draco pegou uma das alianças das mãos de Harry, apontou sua varinha e começou o encanto de vinculação.

" _Eu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, filho de Lucius Malfoy II, foi dominado, através desse encanto, tão antigo quanto tempo, tomo para mim com a responsabilidade de proteger, guiar, confortar e amar, hoje com o fim dos tempos, com Deusa , ao Mago dos Magos, uma celebridade feiticeira e ao testemunho, Harry James Potter, submeteu-se, meu companheiro, minha alma gêmea, meu amor. Esse é o meu desejo e a minha vontade. "_

No anel surgiu o desenho de um leão e um dragão entrelaçados, como o início de ambos e o sinal de infinito. Draco entregou uma peça mágica nas mãos de Hermione, que guardou solenemente uma joia que foi confiada. Foi então a vez de Harry, que apenas segurou o anel na palma da sua mão e proferiu o feitiço:

" _Eu, Harry James Potter, filho de James Potter, veem submissão, através desse encanto, criado pela grande Deusa, entrega minha vida, minha saúde, minha magia e meu amor aos cuidados de Draco Lucius Malfoy, veia dominante. responsabilidade de ser pai de meus filhos e sangue do meu á para mim a responsabilidade de proteger minha família com todo o meu poder. o fazer diante de Deusa, o Mago dos Magos, uma celebridade feiticeira, ao fazer testemunha e o meu "Esse é o meu desejo e a minha vontade e assim será hoje até a eternidade"._

Se você deixar a mão sobre o aro de ouro e deixar o poder de encantar para a joia, que se tornou uma cópia exata criada pelo Draco. Entregou-a também a Hermione, que uniu como duas peças e produziu ou vinculou feitiço. Rony, como testemunha, uniu seu poder, creditando a veracidade dos votos proferidos perante si. Como alianças foram para os dedos anelares esquerdos dos noivos que sentiram uma poderosa magia de vinculação. Draco ofegou e dobrou-se sobre o mesmo ao sentir a força esmagadora do companheiro dentro de si. Lágrimas inundaram o rosto de Potter ao sentir o quão quebrado estava seu companheiro e o tamanho do amor que este sentiu por si. Antes eram apenas palavras, agora era um fluxo ininterrupto de memórias, sensações e sentimentos. Encostou a cabeça no ombro e chorou silenciosamente ao ser abraçado, só agora percebia como sentira falta de carinho de sua alma gêmea. Levantou o rosto e tocou os lábios do amado levemente. Um roçar lábios labios mas carregado de sentimentos.

Obrigado. - Foi a primeira palavra de Harry para, agora, marido.

\- Só fiz o necessário.

\- Não, você me fez mais do que a mesma coisa. Obrigado.

\- Você merece, você é o guardião da minha alma.

Fomos interrompidos por uma leve partida de Hermione, se estiver fazendo o presente.

\- Está feito. Se você tem muito o que conversar. Terão tempo para isso, mas creio que agora precisamos ser práticos. Você precisa falar com Kingsley. Draco precisa comer, na realidade todos nós precisamos comer e o mais importante, você precisa consumir ou vínculo.

Harry chamou por Dobby e pediu jantar para todos, incluindo alguns convidados.

\- Jantar de casamento para Mestre Harry Potter. Dobby fará a melhor comida de todo o mundo bruxo.

Harry riu da solenidade do pequeno elfo. Na sua opinião, a comida sempre é mais que suficiente, mas não tira esse prazer do elfo. Convidado o ministro e os Weasley. Conversariam enquanto jantavam. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Acordara sem esperanças, achando que seria apenas mais um dia de solidão e dor e terminar casado com seu maior inimigo da escola e surpreendentemente feliz e apaixonado. Kingsley e Weasley foram surpreendidos pelo convite, mas comparados ao jantar de bom dia.


	3. Capítulo 3

O jantar foi organizado da melhor maneira possível. Logo os convidados estavam acomodados e se deliciando com a boa comida.

Os Potter-Malfoy narraram a todos a união, sempre de mãos unidas. O vínculo recente, ainda não consumado, exigia deles o contato constante. Os convidados apreciaram em silêncio a beleza das alianças mágicas. O feitiço utilizado pelos dois transformara um vulgar anel de ouro em uma joia exclusiva, de rara beleza. O casal achou por bem omitir a questão "Lilian Potter" propositalmente durante a narrativa. Ao fim do banquete, Arthur Weasley pigarreou e se dirigiu ao casal.

\- Gostaria de pedir o perdão de vocês. Gostaria que minha irmã estivesse aqui para que pudesse pedir o dela também. Fui um covarde.

\- Eu só gostaria de saber o porquê. - Harry afirmou sem nenhum sentimento na voz.

\- Quando Lilian nasceu, eu era pouco mais que um garoto, ainda nem havia me formado em Hogwarts, houve uma profecia. Ela seria mãe do mais poderoso bruxo de todos os tempos caso se unisse a outra família puro-sangue como a nossa. Nossos pais não consideraram seguro que tamanho poder fosse concebido e a entregou para uma família trouxa que nos devia alguns favores. Esperavam que o preconceito dos puro-sangue com os nascidos trouxas impedisse que Lilian se unisse a outro puro-sangue e a profecia não se concretizasse. No entanto, já deveríamos saber que não é tão fácil assim burlar o destino. James Potter se apaixonou por minha irmã e "traiu o sangue". Típico dos Potter, típico de James, desprezar qualquer tipo de tradição. O resto da história é de conhecimento de todos. Nunca falei nada porque achei desnecessário, mas não imaginei que Harry tivesse herdado nosso sangue veela, afinal ele não tinha herdado nenhum traço de nossa família além dos belos olhos de minha irmã. Se eu soubesse, nunca teria permitido que se aproximasse de Ginevra romanticamente e teria revelado tudo antes. Me perdoe, meu sobrinho, por minha covardia.

\- Arthur, meu tio, não há o que perdoar. O que está feito, está feito. Todos nós já sofremos demais para guardar rancor sobre algo que não podíamos controlar. Profecias sempre se cumprem. Eu estou aqui. Todos nós estamos aqui e Voldemort está morto. Estou com meu companheiro. Somos todos uma família, espero eu que unida, agora.

Harry sentiu Draco apertar seus dedos e o esgotamento do companheiro fluiu até si através do vínculo.

\- Amigos, desculpem-nos todos, precisamos nos retirar. Foi um dia muito longo, repleto de revelações e reviravoltas que nos esgotaram física e emocionalmente. Me desculpem também a descortesia, mas pedi a Dobby que fechasse a lareira após a partida de todos. Aproveitem o resto do jantar e nossa hospitalidade o tempo que desejarem, não se apressem em partir. Eu sei que precisaremos de uma cerimônia pública de casamento. Deixo a organização do evento em vossas mãos, só peço que não ocorra em menos de 60 dias. Durante tal período de tempo eu e meu companheiro iremos nos preparar para estarmos estáveis o suficiente para ser seguro estarmos em um ambiente lotado, onde fatalmente seremos tocados por pessoas estranhas a nós dois. Durante esse tempo, caso precisem falar conosco, por favor nos enviem recados através de uma coruja que entraremos em contato o mais rapidamente possível. Obrigado a todos por estarem presentes e compartilharem conosco desse momento de felicidade.

Sem mais uma palavra levantou-se, tomou o companheiro em seus braços, pois sentia que Draco estava fraco ao ponto de não sustentar o próprio peso sobre suas pernas. Cumprimentaram a todos com um aceno de cabeça e se retiraram.

Na sala de jantar o caos se instaurou, todos falando desordenadamente. Rony já estava exausto, a cabeça explodindo. Socou a mesa e pediu silêncio.

\- Porra! Nós já ferramos com a vida desses dois mais do que seria possível enumerar. Que o Ministério limpe a ficha de Draco, ele foi tão herói quanto nós.. Nós, da família de Harry, faremos a cerimônia. A Toca não é grande ou gloriosa o suficiente para o casamento dos heróis, mas Malfoy Manor o é. Espero que todas as posses de Draco sejam devolvidas intactas. Harry agora é um Potter-Malfoy e, apesar da momentânea fraqueza de Draco, ele é o veela dominante. Cabe a ele sustentar Harry e o filho, ou filhos, dos dois. Não seria justo que ele não fizesse isso da forma que poderia fazer com as posses da família Malfoy. Vamos para casa agora e deixemos nossos heróis em paz!

Todos concordaram com as palavras sensatas de Rony. No dia seguinte a manchete do jornal chamou a atenção de todos.

"Draco Malfoy, de ex-comensal a herói de guerra. A saga de um injustiçado." As letras sobressaíam num brilho intenso, como deveria ser.

Lia-se no texto da matéria o seguinte:

"Nossos repórteres descobriram de fontes fidedignas que Draco Malfoy sempre trabalhou ao lado de nosso trio de ouro e que sua estadia em Azkabam foi mais um sacrifício cometido por esse grande herói em favor da segurança do mundo bruxo. Segundo Ronald Weasley, sem as informações de Draco e sua proteção não teria sido possível a derrota de Você-sabe-quem. Sabemos que nesse momento nosso herói se recupera ao lado de seu companheiro veela e em breve será feito o grande casamento. Draco Malfoy é o companheiro veela de ninguém menos que do grande herói Harry Potter. Este jornal deseja muitas felicidades aos nossos heróis."

Kingsley retirou "Draco" de Azkabam junto com a edição do jornal e escondeu o roedor transfigurado até que Potter desfizesse o feitiço.

O casal de veelas saíram da sala direto para a suíte de Potter que agora também seria ocupada por Malfoy.

\- Sente-se melhor?

\- Sim. Estar próximo de tantas pessoas me esgotou, mesmo com você ao meu lado e com o casamento celebrado.

\- Estamos a sós agora, por pelo menos 60 dias.

Draco deslizou os dedos finos pela face de Harry em uma carícia suave.

\- Eu te quero tanto, quero tudo, seu corpo, sua alma, seu coração. Sempre foi só você.

\- Você tem tudo. Tome o que é seu por direito e por minha vontade.

Se beijaram com paixão. As línguas reconhecendo o sabor e a textura do amante. As roupas foram arrancadas com sofreguidão. Se entregaram ao desejo, à libido despertada com o contato com o corpo amado. Toques, carícias, beijos, paixão. Dois corpos se unindo na mais antiga das danças. Draco amou Harry com paixão. Tomou para si o companheiro e desmanchou-se com entrega no corpo do amado. Não eram mais inimigos, amigos, quiçá um casal, eram agora apenas um, unidos por magia e por amor.

Os dias se passavam lentos, entre lençóis ou em longas conversas. Muitas vezes apenas o reconfortante silêncio. Eles se conheciam desde sempre, mas agora, com a intimidade, passaram a se conhecer de verdade. E a reconhecer o que o coração e a magia veela já sabiam, eram almas gêmeas, almas feitas uma para outra para todo o sempre. E o esperado e desejado aconteceu.

Draco acordou sozinho, sobressaltado. Seu marido precisava de si. Não precisou ir muito longe para o encontrar. Harry estava no banheiro, devolvendo toda a comida do dia anterior. Sorriu. Seria pai. Encostou a palma de sua mão na testa do amado o amparando.

\- Respire fundo. Posso sentir o quanto está se sentindo mal, mas vai passar. Apenas respire. Não tenha medo. Venha, vamos lavar o rosto.

Harry levantou-se devagar, apoiando-se em Draco. Lavou o rosto e a boca, tentando se livrar do horrível gosto do vômito. Pousou delicadamente a mão na barriga ainda lisa.

\- Está aqui, não está? O fruto do nosso amor?

\- Sim. Está. Como deve ser. Não vai ser fácil, mas estou aqui pra você. Creio que precisamos sair da nossa bolha. Eu estou pronto, sei que você também. E, agora, mais que nunca, você precisa de um medibruxo.

Harry apenas concordou. Por mais que estivesse feliz com a vida tendo apenas seu loiro a seu lado, sabia que precisavam voltar para o mundo real. Precisavam dos amigos, da família, de um medibruxo. Precisavam inclusive dar satisfações ao mundo bruxo. Pegou um pergaminho e escreveu a Hermione.

"_Querida amiga,_

_Desculpe-nos a falta de notícias nas últimas semanas, mas creio que as boas novas que trago compensem a nossa ausência prolongada. Draco e eu temos o orgulho de comunicar que nosso herdeiro está a caminho. Nossa lareira está novamente aberta aos amigos e, por favor, busque um medibruxo com conhecimento de veelas submissos machos gestantes, creio precisar dessa consulta com certa urgência, mas, por gentileza, peça a ele que venha a minha casa, não creio que uma ida minha e de Draco ao St. Mungos seja o mais saudável nesse momento. Com saudade e carinho,_

_Draco e Harry Potter-Malfoy."_

Ao ler a carta, Hermione soltou um grito de felicidade e acordou o namorado.

\- Rony... Acorde! Harry mandou-nos notícias!

\- Como ele está? - perguntou um sonolento ruivo.

\- Leia você mesmo.. - falou a cacheada, entregando a missiva.

\- Por Merlim! Vamos lá agora, quero vê-los.

**Na Mansão Potter**

\- Quanto tempo para termos visitas? - o loiro perguntou

\- Se bem conheço meus amigos... em 3, 2,1...

Poft... Hermione e Rony saíram da lareira. Correram para abraçar Harry, mas travaram no meio do caminho, com os braços abertos, antes de encostar no bruxo.

\- Vão lá, agarrem meu marido, sei que estão morrendo de vontade de fazer isso...

\- É seguro? Tem certeza?

\- Sim, eu tenho. Podem abraça-lo. O ciclo está completo, não farão mal a nós nem a si mesmos.

O trio de ouro se abraçou novamente após longos meses sem qualquer contato físico. Potter finalmente se sentiu completo e feliz. Desde que soubera de Draco e o tirara de Azkabam, nunca mais sentira dores. Poder voltar a ter o carinho e conforto dos amigos e da família era a "cereja do bolo". Draco, de repente, bateu palmas chamando a atenção do trio de ouro.

\- Chega, chega! Eu sei que vocês o amam, mas... já passou dos limites! LARGUEM O POTTER A-G-O-R-A!

Os três riram, mas se afastaram imediatamente, não estavam dispostos a testar a recém-adquirida paciência de Malfoy. Pouco tempo depois Harry teve uma nova onda de náuseas e o marido foi ajudá-lo. Demoraram algum tempo até retornar à sala. Rony e Hermione aguardaram ansiosos e receosos que o excesso de abraços e beijos pudessem, de alguma forma, ter prejudicado o amigo.

\- Desculpem-nos a demora.

\- Harry, tem certeza que não te fizemos mal?

\- Absoluta, tem alguns dias que as náuseas me incomodam. Sabemos que é o bebê. Isso é normal em qualquer gestação. De qualquer forma precisamos do acompanhamento de um medibruxo. Gestação masculina, mesmo sendo eu uma criatura mágica, não é algo para ser tratado de maneira leviana.

\- Não se preocupem, Molly está procurando o curandeiro ideal para atendê-los. Cremos que Draco deve estar sendo afetado também.

\- Eu sinto o que Harry sente, não com a mesma intensidade, mas sinto mesmo assim. Eu vou ficar imensamente feliz quando essas náuseas diminuírem e eu possa novamente apreciar uma boa refeição. Azkabam não era nenhum hotel 5 estrelas, preciso recuperar todas as boas refeições perdidas.

\- Falando em Azkabam, leram o exemplar do Profeta Diário que enviamos? - Rony perguntou.

\- O que transformou Draco em herói? Lemos. Como vocês conseguiram fazer o ministério mudar tanto de opinião? Não que estivesse escrita ali alguma mentira.

\- Bom... nesse caso fui eu que consegui. No jantar do casamento de vocês, digamos que eu dei um pequeno chute no traseiro de Kingsley – Rony falou despreocupadamente – Harry, você estava tão instável e preocupado para entender a extensão e dimensão do que Draco nos contou. Se ele não tivesse agido como agiu, se ele se tivesse deixado ser usado por Lucius, enfim, provavelmente o rumo da guerra poderia ter sido muito diferente e não favorável. Parece que sou bom chutando traseiros: Draco teve a ficha completamente limpa e elevado a categoria de herói de guerra, todos os bens Malfoy foram devolvidos e estão em nome de Draco, Narcissa também foi solta e inocentada, ela está morando em Malfoy Manor, ansiosa por poder falar com ambos e organizando a festa de casamento de vocês, que por sinal será lá, e isso também foi ideia minha...

\- Acho que estou vivendo em uma realidade paralela. Dois meses atrás eu era um comensal da morte incompetente, odiado por todos, enlouquecendo e apodrecendo em Azkabam, de repente eu acordo vinculado ao homem que sempre sonhei, morando na mansão Potter, alçado ao status de herói, amigo do Trio de Ouro, rico novamente, com minha mãe salva e meu amor gerando meu herdeiro. Se for uma ilusão, por favor, não me tragam para a realidade.

\- Não é ilusão Draco. Seus atos e escolhas levaram a tudo isso, assim como levaram ao sofrimento anterior. Por que não escreve uma carta para Cissa? Ela realmente está ansiosa em vê-lo. - Hermione falou. Nas últimas semanas ela e Rony tinham estado perto de Narcissa Malfoy e acabaram por tornarem-se amigos. Os Malfoy estavam se provando serem muito diferentes do que sempre imaginara.

Narcissa contara a verdade para Hermione e Rony, e estava ansiosa por fazê-lo para Draco. Na realidade Draco era filho de Lucius, não dela, ela apenas o criara e se sentia verdadeiramente mãe dele, mas ele precisava saber quem era Lucius de verdade. Os amigos entenderam que todos os Malfoys agiram como agiram dentro de uma estratégia traçada por Dumbledore e Snape para que Harry tivesse a oportunidade de matar Voldemort. Todos foram peões por um bem maior, cada um exercendo seu lugar dentro do jogo até o xeque-mate. Mas a história dos Malfoy deveria ser contada por eles e só Harry poderia salvar Lucius. Draco, ignorante do que se passava pela cabeça dos amigos, solicitou a Dobby que trouxesse pergaminho e tinta e ligasse a lareira a Malfoy Manor. Escreveu um recado breve para Narcissa.

"_Mãe,_

_Soubemos agora, por Rony, todas as novidades. Estamos bem e felizes. Harry está gestando seu neto. Espero que fique feliz com a novidade. A lareira já está com acesso a você. Esperamos ansiosos por sua visita. Acredito que possa nos perdoar por não irmos pessoalmente visitá-la, mas não estamos confortáveis em sair antes que um medibruxo assegure que é seguro para Harry, o bebê e eu._

_Com amor,_

_Draco e Harry Potter-Malfoy."_

Não demorou muito tempo para que Narcissa estivesse na mansão, com o semblante miuto feliz. Pouco tempo depois chegaram Molly e o medibruxo.

\- Confesso que fiquei surpreso e assustado quando Molly me falou o nome do papai. Sinto-me honrado em atendê-lo sr. Potter.

\- Potter-Malfoy, por gentileza. - corrigiu Draco – Harry Potter hoje é Harry Potter Malfoy, meu companheiro veela submisso, vinculado a mim perante todas as leis dos deuses e humanas. - Draco sentiu o ciúme corroer todo seu sangue. Viu o sorriso iluminar o rosto do marido frente a sua demonstração de ciúmes e possessividade.

\- Me perdoe o engano sr. Potter-Malfoy, não sabia que estavam vinculados. Desculpe-me a pergunta indiscreta, a criança foi gerada após o vínculo?

\- Sim. Faz alguma diferença? - perguntou Draco rispidamente.

\- Toda diferença. Alguns parceiros veelas relutam em executar a cerimônia de vínculo mas se envolvem sexualmente, entretanto, nesses casos a magia de ambos ainda não está equalizada e não se reconhecem corretamente o que acarreta sérios problemas na gestação. Dentro da natureza veela, depois que os parceiros se reconhecem eles devem se vincular para então terem relações íntimas e gerarem seu descendente, uma inversão dessa ordem é um grande problema. Graças a Merlim não é o caso de vocês.

O medibruxo começou os exames cada vez mais assombrado com os resultados. Tentava diversos feitiços de diagnóstico para ter certeza absoluta antes de dar seu laudo.

\- Senhores, a criança está perfeitamente bem, o útero mágico é bastante saudável e o escudo protetor absurdamente forte. Essa criança será extremamente forte e um prodígio. Apesar de apenas algumas semanas de idade, ela reconhece seus pais e pessoas estranhas. Ela absorve a mágica de vocês dois e nunca vi dois bruxos tão fortes, parece que a mágica de vocês é inesgotável. Isso é bom mas...

\- Mas? - perguntou o casal simultaneamente.

\- Os cuidados com a segurança de vocês deve ser reforçado, principalmente de Harry.

\- Como assim?

\- Se Harry ou o bebê forem ou se sentirem ameaçados de qualquer forma a magia dele ficará incontrolável e como Draco sente através do vínculo tudo que Harry sente, mesmo ele sendo um veela dominante, dificilmente conseguirá controlar a si mesmo ou ao seu companheiro. Em caso de ameaças, Harry deve ficar o mais longe possível da ameaça e Draco e quaisquer outras pessoas habilitadas é que deverão entrar em uma possível batalha. Eu nunca vi bruxos tão poderosos quanto vocês dois. Juntos são praticamente indestrutíveis, mas nesse momento Harry Potter-Malfoy está muito sensível e vulnerável ao próprio poder. E sendo quem ele é, acredito que ainda deva sofrer ameaças. Pela segurança de todo o mundo, peço que não deixem que qualquer ameaça chegue perto dele.

\- Entendo. Tomando os devidos cuidados com a segurança podemos sair? Ter contato com familiares e amigos?

\- Vocês estão com o ciclo completo, magia estável e saudáveis, nada impede o contato com outras pessoas observando alguns cuidados, tais como, nunca se afastem um do outro se estiverem com pessoas estranhas, sem contato íntimo com outros familiares, podem ter contato físico, beijos fraternais e abraços, mas nada mais íntimo que isso, lembrando que a família de um agora é do outro e essa recomendação é para os dois, não apenas o gestante, e agora a recomendação mais importante para os senhores, nunca, em hipótese nenhuma, deixem quem quer que seja encostar na barriga de Harry, inclusive eu ou qualquer outro medibruxo. Todo exame deve ser através de feitiço sem toque. Inclusive o parto deverá ser feito pelo sr. Draco. Durante a gestação ensinarei ao sr. Potter-Malfoy como fazer isso.

Essa informação chocou o casal. Draco massageou as têmporas, desejava intimamente ser medibruxo, mas fazer o parto do próprio filho? Em um homem? Era loucura. Se perguntava se teria competência e estrutura emocional para fazer isso.

Narcissa acompanhara toda a consulta, já ciente de todas as recomendações dadas pelo medibruxo, ela acompanhara todos esses passos na gestação de Draco, Lucius passara por tudo isso e pouco mais que um adolescente e sozinho. Snape fizera o parto de Draco, foi lindo e pavoroso ao mesmo tempo. Precisava contar a verdade para o filho, precisava aproximá-lo dos pais, principalmente de Snape que agora seria a pessoa mais qualificada para ajudá-lo.

Todos os amigos e familiares, além do ministro da magia, foram convidados para um chá informal nos jardins da Mansão. Logo foram contadas as novidades e recomendações do curandeiro para aqueles que não estavam presentes à consulta.

\- Creio que devemos mudar a estratégia. A cerimônia "pública" de casamento será restrita a familiares e amigos, protegida por aurores e depois liberaremos para a imprensa todas as informações e fotos para que sejam divulgadas por todo mundo bruxo. Não vou colocar meu marido e filho em risco em hipótese nenhuma.

\- Você tem razão Draco, nenhum dos três deve ser colocado em risco. Creio que sua ideia é boa. Todos de acordo? - perguntou Hermione.

Aos poucos todos partiram, ficando apenas Draco, Harry e Narcissa. Ficaram sentados na grande varanda em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a noite calma e sem lua no interior da Inglaterra. A bruxa tentava tomar coragem para contar tudo ao casal. Respirou fundo, não tinha outro jeito.

\- Draco meu filho, Harry meu genro, eu preciso conversar com os dois.

O tom de voz da bruxa era intenso, porém calmo. O casal prestou atenção imediatamente. Que assunto seria tão importante?


	4. Capítulo 4

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo essa fic e pedir que deixem seus comentários e impressões, para que eu possa perceber se estou ou não seguindo por um caminho que agrade aos leitores. Um agradecimento especial para minha beta, que apesar de todas as dificuldades tem me ajudado com esse texto. Por último e não menos importante um beijo para a mulher da minha vida, que mesmo longe, me incentiva e apoia. Amor, não sei mais viver sem você. Te amo! Sem mais delongas, vamos ao texto...

&&&&&&%%%%%&&&&&&######&&&

Antes mesmo que ela começasse a falar Draco sentiu uma forte ansiedade, mas não vinha dele ou de Harry. Era como se alguém estivesse entrando à força em sua mente e empurrando tudo. De repente as alucinações tomaram conta de si de maneira avassaladora como se estivesse novamente sendo atormentado fortemente por dementadores. Segurou os próprios joelhos em posição fetal e saiu do ar, se balançando completamente ausente, balbuciando palavras ininteligíveis. Harry e Narcissa se desesperaram chamando por Draco sem sucesso. O veela submisso sentiu uma angústia terrível como se estivesse perdendo seu companheiro. Não sabia o que fazer.

\- Narcissa...

\- Você conhece o feitiço para entrar na mente dele?

\- Sim. Foi dessa forma que descobri que ele era meu companheiro.

\- O que eu precisava conversar com vocês é muito importante, mas pode esperar. O que você precisa saber é que estou acostumada a lidar com veelas. Você precisa entrar na mente de Draco e o encontrar antes que você mesmo entre em colapso. Eu estarei aqui, se eu vir que algo está errado, quebro a conexão, eu sei como fazer se for necessário. Vá Harry!

Harry tomou para si a varinha de Draco, ainda estava sem nenhuma e nunca faria um feitiço tão importante sem varinha, se algo saísse errado, poderia matar a todos.

\- "INVENIRE SOCIUM".

Harry entrou na mente de Draco e encontrou loucura, confusão. Viu os bastidores dos Comensais da Morte e do que acontecia no ciclo próximo de Voldemort. Muitas lembranças terríveis, mas não eram de Draco e sim do pai dele. Onde estaria o companheiro dentro daquela orgia de memórias? Começou a vasculhar mais e mais naquela miscelânea. Descobriu que Narcissa não era a mãe de Draco, que ele tinha sido gerado por Lucius, que tal como si era um veela submisso e o outro pai de seu companheiro era Snape. Provavelmente esse era o assunto importante de Narcissa com eles.

Quanto mais se aprofundava nas lembranças de Lucius mais compreendia o que tinha de fato acontecido com todos. Snape era o verdadeiro companheiro de Lucius. Mas se eles eram vinculados, porque o pai de seu companheiro enviara o apelo a ele e não a Severus? Teriam todos muito o que esclarecer ainda, mas agora sua prioridade era seu próprio companheiro. Precisava tirar Draco daquela loucura, sabia que ele não conseguiria lidar com tudo aquilo sozinho.

Continuou a procurá-lo diligentemente, ultrapassando camadas e camadas de lembranças, loucura e dor. Sentia o pequeno filho dentro de si se inquietar e sentir ao angústia dos pais. O útero mágico sugava mais a sua magia e intensificava a proteção em torno de seu filho. Entendia agora o que o medibruxo falara. Repirou e se acalmou. Dentro do transe falou palavras doces para o filho, garantiu que seus pais estavam bem. Garantiu ao seu próprio veela que tinha tudo sob controle e que não se perderia nem perderia o companheiro. Amor. Se concentrou no amor. A mais poderosa e confiável de todas as magias.

Encontrou a alma de Draco encolhida em um canto obscuro da própria mente. Se encheu de amor e envolveu a alma amada com sua própria luz.

\- Venha, seu pai Snape é um mestre da Oclumência e sei que ele sempre o ensinou. Você sabe como tomar o controle de sua própria mente. Eu te ajudo. Venha comigo.

Harry viu quando o amado se levantou e foi, passo a passo, fechando todas as portas abertas por Lucius e tomando posse de si mesmo novamente. Saíram juntos da mente de Draco.

\- Obrigado.

\- Não por isso. Narcissa, acho que você realmente tem muito a explicar, mas creio que Snape deve estar aqui.

\- Sim, Harry. Vejo que descobriram a verdade. O que aconteceu?

\- Lucius invadiu a mente de Draco e despejou todas as suas lembranças de maneira desordenada.

\- Por Merlin, meu amigo deve estar desesperado e destruído. Teimoso! Ele e Snape! Dois estúpidos teimosos. Eu falei, depois que Dumbledore sumiu e que Harry ganhou a guerra, que eles deveriam contar a verdade. Mas não... decidiram ficar separados e deixar Lucius ir para Azkabam! Ele é um veela submisso... eu sabia que ele não ia aguentar. Me desculpe, meu filho. Eu sei que você não saiu do meu corpo, mas eu te amo como se tivesse. Amo você, e seus pais. Eu nunca tive ninguém romanticamente em minha vida, porque amo vocês três demais e sempre vivi como esposa de Lucius, mas ele nunca encostou em mim, ele não poderia. Apenas seu companheiro vinculado poderia encostar nele de maneira íntima. Após Snape fazer o parto de Draco, que foi lindo, quando ele entregou o bebê em meus braços eu chorei e me senti mãe.

Draco chorava ao abraçar a mãe. Apesar de tudo que descobrira, aquela mulher sempre seria sua mãe. Ela estava presente em todas as suas memórias de infância, o amando, protegendo, ensinando.

\- Mãe, não importa que eu não tenha saído de você, sempre foi a minha mãe e sempre será. Apenas foi mudada a barriga de qual saí e Snape entrou na equação. É por esse motivo então que Severus sempre estava em nossa casa?

\- Sim. Eles precisavam ficar perto por conta do vínculo. Muitas vezes eu o levava para viajar para que eles pudessem alimentar o vínculo e ficarem estáveis.

\- Acho que precisamos de Snape aqui. Meu pai está perto de ceder ao beijo do dementador.

\- De maneira alguma! Não podemos permitir que Lucius morra! Por favor Draco, se tem algum amor por mim, salve seu pai. Harry, você é o herói do mundo bruxo... por favor, eu te suplico, não deixe meu amor perecer, ele não merece.

\- Chame Snape aqui agora. Eu posso ajudar, mas ele terá que salvar Lucius. Não vou comprometer a minha segurança, de meu filho e de Draco indo a Azkabam novamente. E pelo que vi, Lucius não terá condições de sair sozinho. Se ele é um veela submisso, nem mesmo você, Narcissa, vai conseguir tirá-lo de lá sem o prejudicar mais, apenas o companheiro dele. Já percebi que ele não é aquela imagem que ele sempre mostrou a todos. Eu vi as lembranças dele. Mais um peão do destino como todos nós.

Enquanto Harry falava com Narcissa, Draco já havia enviado a coruja a Snape e aguardavam o mestre de poções chegar.

\- Acredita mesmo que somos todos apenas peões do destino? Me sinto como se toda a minha vida tivesse sido uma farsa.

\- Até nisso somos companheiros, Draco. Bem vindo ao meu mundo. - Harry riu sem humor.

\- Somos dois fodidos heróis de merda que apenas queriam uma vida normal. Nem mesmo me incomodaria ser o seu parceiro veela. Eu sempre gostei de você, mas precisava ser tudo tão dramático? Os bruxos poderiam ser mais práticos.

Harry não teve tempo de responder, Snape logo chegava à varanda, vindo da sala da lareira, acompanhado por Dobby.

\- Draco, Harry, Narcissa... O que aconteceu?

Harry manteve o silêncio. Seus dedos brincavam nervosamente com a aliança que ornamentava seu dedo anelar esquerdo. Tinha vontade de chutar Snape, mas sentia que, se isso tivesse que ser feito, teria que ser por Draco. Pouco a pouco entendia a natureza do veela submisso. Não era fraqueza ou covardia, muito menos submissão irrestrita. Era estranhamente o inverso. Cabia a ele ser o apoio e o esteio de Draco mas não cabia a si tomar decisões. Rememorou sua vida... ele sempre fora o executor, mas sempre coube aos outros tomarem as decisões. Era isso. Tudo fazia sentido. Entre ele e Draco, ele era o mais forte, mas as decisões estariam por conta do companheiro e ele estaria ali para apoiar e proteger. Estar encaixado na própria natureza tirava um peso de seus ombros. Suspirou. O silêncio ainda era cortante e pesado na varanda. Resolveu então começar a narrar os últimos acontecimentos calmamente, como se falasse do tempo.

\- Bom, Snape, tenho algumas questões para você. Por que não falou a verdade, manteve o segredo mesmo após a nossa união? Narcissa estava aqui prestes a nos contar, mas ela o faria contra a sua vontade, por quê? Por que Lucius mandou o apelo a Draco e não a você?

Snape suspirou, pegou uma xícara de chá frio e esquentou com um feitiço.

\- Creio que é melhor falar agora sem rodeios ou meias palavras. Realmente sou o companheiro veela dominante de Lucius Malfoy II. Draco é de fato meu filho de sangue. Sou o verdadeiro avô, assim como Lucius, do filho que vocês esperam. Sim, eu sei que Harry está grávido. Eu posso sentir o útero mágico se desenvolvendo. Parabéns aos dois. Não vou falar de sentimentos agora, não é o que querem nem precisam ouvir.

Fez uma pequena pausa para bebericar o chá e organizar melhor os pensamentos.

\- Eu e Lucius nos descobrimos parceiros destinados na adolescência. Entretanto Abraxas não aceitava ter um filho veela submisso, como se isso pudesse ser uma escolha. Ele não entendia a força e a beleza da natureza do veela submisso. Por outro lado, ele exigia um neto. Um paradoxo que dois bruxos adolescentes, educados dentro das crenças puro-sangue, não souberam contornar. Deixamo-nos guiar. Fomos vinculados. Quando Lucius engravidou, foi casado com Narcissa, mesmo que esse casamento nunca tenha sido consumado de fato, e tirado de circulação para que ninguém visse que era ele que estava gestante. Quando Draco nasceu, tão parecido com Lucius, temi que fosse também um veela submisso, não por não gostar ou querer, mas não queria que meu filho sofresse o que o meu companheiro sofreu nas mãos de Abraxas. Contei com Narcissa para proteger e dar alguma humanidade ao meu filho, porque Lucius, infelizmente, se tornou a cópia do pai no trato com as pessoas. Amargo e frio. Ele não é assim, nunca foi assim, isso foi o que fizeram dele.

Todos permaneciam em silêncio. Era muita informação para administrar. Snape continuou em tom calmo.

\- Com a ascensão de Voldermort, e a descoberta do companheiro de Draco, chegamos à conclusão, Lucius, Narcissa e eu, de que precisaríamos proteger os dois e, ao mesmo tempo, impedir que ficassem juntos antes do fim de Voldermort. Dumbledore concordou que manter tudo em segredo e alimentar de maneira sutil a animosidade de vocês seria a melhor forma de proteger a ambos, mas principalmente a Harry. Nessa guerra, tudo sempre girou em torno de Harry Potter e da profecia. Com Voldemort vivo, Harry tão poderoso e incontrolável – nós todos tivemos várias amostrar do temperamento do sr. Harry Potter – e Draco dominante, precisando tomar decisões que não tinha ainda maturidade para fazê-lo foi o melhor a se fazer.

\- Espera. Então foi por isso que meu pai me mandou entregar Potter a ele quando descobriu que era meu parceiro?

\- Sim. Ele sabia que você nunca faria isso, iria contra a sua natureza fazer qualquer coisa deliberadamente que pudesse de fato por seu parceiro em risco. Eu nunca precisei obliviar seu pai. Era importante para todos que Potter ficasse o mais tempo possível ignorante acerca da sua natureza veela submisso. Por outro lado, a necessidade de vinculação do dominante só não é mais forte que seu instinto de proteção. Foi por isso que colocamos em suas mãos a escolha: a segurança de Harry e o segredo, ou a verdade e o risco dele ser machucado. Se ele soubesse antes do tempo, com o poder e a coragem inconsequente que esse grifinório tem, poderíamos todos estar em risco.

\- Então meu pai não é...

\- Mau? Lucius é o homem mais idiotamente burro e bom que conheço. Agora, será que os dois heróis do mundo bruxo poderiam fazer a gentileza de salvar meu companheiro?

Harry colocou a mão na cabeça dramaticamente.

\- Kingsley vai me matar... Deixo todos os meus problemas e minha fama para meu companheiro. Draco, você não vai sair impune dessa... vai ter que conversar com ele ao meu lado, entretanto, Snape, nós não poderemos ir a Azkabam. Você irá ter que ir lá resgatar seu companheiro e trazê-lo para essa mansão.

\- Entendo que vocês não devem nem podem ir lá, mas por que trazê-lo para essa casa e não para a minha ou a dele?

\- Quero te ajudar a curá-lo, mas não vou sair daqui.

\- Acha que pode?

\- Não me subestime, professor. Não somos mais crianças tolas.

\- Não são mais crianças, é verdade, quanto a tolos, tenho ainda as minhas dúvidas, não vou discutir com vocês, porém você sabe...

\- Sem contato íntimo. Conheço a regra.

Outra carta ao ministro, outra história, outro Malfoy fora da cadeia. Dessa vez, além da história foi preciso uma ou duas ameaças e chantagens por parte dos Potter-Malfoy.

Depois de ir a Azkabam, Snape aparatou em Potter Manor com um arremedo de homem que um dia fora Lucius Malfoy. Apesar de ter ido para Azkabam junto a Draco e ter ficado lá apenas mais alguns meses além do mais novo, seu estado era muito pior. Draco cobriu a boca com as mãos tentando conter a exclamação de horror ao ver o pai. Queria acalentá-lo como faria com um bebê, mas sabia que não deveria, que isso faria mais mal que bem a ambos. Ele deveria ser cuidado por Snape, assim como Harry cuidara de si. Sabia que o companheiro tinha como ajudar seu pai e ele o faria no tempo adequado. Levaram o casal até a suíte anexa à que ocupavam, que anteriormente fora destinada a Draco. Ofereceram chocolates ao Malfoy.

\- Snape, por favor, nos chame após banhar e alimentar Lucius. Encontrará vestes adequadas no armário e demais artigos de toalete, peça a refeição que considerar mais adequada a Dobby, ele está instruído a atender todas as necessidades de vocês.

\- Obrigado. Vocês estão sendo muito generosos conosco. Sei que os fizemos sofrer deliberadamente, mas não foi de forma desnecessária ou sádica. Fizemos apenas o que julgamos necessário e pelo menos estamos todos a salvo agora. Não sem cicatrizes, mas ao menos vivos.

Os Potter-Malfoy se retiraram do quarto e foram até a sala. Narcissa ainda se encontrava esperando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

\- Por favor, me permitam ficar aqui, tentar ajudá-los.

\- Mãe, você será sempre bem vinda nessa casa. Fique o tempo que julgar necessário. Você já acompanhou outro veela submisso grávido, poderá nos ajudar.

\- Sim... eu e Snape poderemos ajudar vocês, sabemos como lidar com isso. Creio que devem estar tendo náuseas terríveis.

\- Sim... cada vez piora em vez de melhorar.

\- Harry deve evitar o suco de abóbora nesses primeiros meses e optar por frutas cítricas. É um costume trouxa, mas ajuda bastante o gestante. Amanhã vou a Londres trouxa providenciar o necessário e instruir o elfo como fazer. Obrigada meus meninos por não desistirem de mim.

No quarto, Snape banhou Lucius com delicadeza e o arrumou com belas vestes negras, como ele sempre gostou. Penteou os longos cabelos platinados tão sem viço. Pediu uma sopa leve ao elfo e alimentou o apático homem. Finalmente ele falou algo.

\- Snape, banho, chocolate, comida. Que delírio maravilhoso. Finalmente os dementadores me deixaram em paz. Devo ter enlouquecido de vez e perdi a graça para eles. Ou será o sonho do beijo?

\- Lucius, meu anjo. Não é ilusão, muito menos o beijo do dementador. Eu estou aqui do seu lado. Você ficará bem. Está a salvo agora.

\- Onde estou, Sev? Meu pai irá nos matar! Draco está bem escondido? O Lorde não pode encontrá-lo. Nunca estaremos seguros, Sev. Nunca! - Lucius já estava aos berros.

\- Calma meu amor! Respira por favor! Vou chamar Draco, poderá ver com seus próprios olhos que ele está a salvo.

Severus saiu rapidamente do quarto em busca dos Potter-Malfoys. Encontrou-os em frente a lareira abraçados, acompanhados por Narcissa. Pôde ver as marcas de lágrimas presentes nos rostos de todos. As conversar difíceis pareciam nunca acabar. Anos de mágoas e enganos.

\- Por favor... - a voz do mestre de poções saiu embargada pelas lágrimas contidas.

Os três se levantaram em silêncio, o casal de mãos dadas e seguiram Snape até a suite.

\- Lucius, aqui estão Draco e Harry vinculados e Narcissa. Abraxas e Voldemort estão mortos. Não corremos mais riscos.

Lucius olhou para os três com olhar vazio, conhecendo sem reconhecer as pessoas a sua frente. Draco ajoelhou perante o pai. Pegou suas mãos e as colocou em seu rosto. Lucius piscou, buscando alguma lucidez.

\- Pai, estou aqui. Veja, estamos todos a salvo. Estamos todos bem. Você teve sucesso. Deu tudo certo.

\- Onde estamos? Malfoy Manor?

Malfoy não identificou aquele quarto, mas era óbvio que pertencia a uma mansão antiga. Sabia que os Black ou os Prince, apesar de abastados, não possuiam uma casa familiar como aquela.

\- Estamos em Potter Manor. Harry achou mais fácil e seguro estarmos todos juntos aqui. É grande e confortável. Temos receio em sair, principalmente agora, com o bebê a caminho.

\- Você está grávido? Pensei que fosse dominante.

\- Eu sou dominante. Quem está grávido é o meu companheiro.

Harry se aproximou silenciosamente, olhou para Draco, que entendeu as intenções do companheiro. Deixaria que ele fizesse seu trabalho e ajudasse o pai a recuperar a sanidade. Esse era um poder que fazia parte da magia veela submissa, e com o poder de Harry, tinha certeza que ele faria um milagre.

\- Pai, posso chamá-lo assim, Severus?

\- Seria uma honra, meu filho.

\- Apenas observe. Não se preocupe, meu companheiro sabe o que faz.

Harry segurou os dedos finos de Lucius, apenas um toque suave e uma luz branca e ofuscante envolveu os dois veelas submissos. Era forte e opressor. Um casulo de magia e poder.

\- Lucius Malfoy II, sou Harry Potter-Malfoy, assim como você, veela submisso, companheiro vinculado de seu filho Draco Lucius Malfoy, pela lei dos deuses e dos bruxos, seu filho também. Carrego em meu ventre seu neto. Sou por direito próprio o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos após Merlin. Ordeno agora que retorne ao seio de sua família e à sua realidade. Que todos os feitiços sejam desfeitos. Que toda fria tristeza e angústia dos dementadores seja devolvida à sua origem e anulada de sua mente e alma. Que os pedaços de sua mente, alma e corpo sejam recompostos e se unam o tornando novamente inteiro para sua família.

O feitiço de Harry se tornou visível, com linhas mágicas costurando, unindo, cerzindo cada parte do patriarca Malfoy. Severus olhava estarrecido. Sabia que o genro era poderoso, mas o que presenciava era mais do que sequer poderia supor em quaisquer devaneios.


	5. Capítulo 5

Antes de mais nada gostaria de agradecer aos que estão seguindo essa história bem como aqueles que a adicionaram nos favoritos e gostaria de pedir que se possível deixem seus comentários para que eu possa saber onde estou agradando e onde não estou. Abraços a todos.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry caíra exausto sendo amparado por Draco, enquanto Snape sustentava um Lucius completamente desmaiado sobre a cama.

\- Foi muito mais difícil que com Draco. - Harry balbuciou – Lucius estava quebrado em incontáveis partes. Quase pensei que não ia conseguir, mas eu ia esgotar toda a minha magia antes de desistir. Não importa. Eu consegui. Ele está salvo agora. Snape, não sei quanto tempo Lucius dormirá, ou mesmo eu. Peço a você, Narcissa e Draco que nos amparem. Meu companheiro dormiu por apenas algumas horas, mas ele estava muito mais inteiro e é minha alma gêmea destinada, compartilhou a minha magia. Severus, compartilhe sua magia com seu veela, você é muito poderoso também e sábio, pode cuidar disso. Narcissa por favor, dê notícias a nossos amigos, os tranquilize, mas também os informe de que precisamos descansar.

Todos entenderam as instruções, enquanto um exaurido Harry Potter caía de joelhos ao chão. Draco o pegou no colo, levando-o para seus próprios aposentos. Cuidaria de seu amor. No entanto, Draco não era qualquer um. Ele era forte. E demonstraria isso.

\- Creio que você precisa recarregar. Estou errado? – Draco falou com voz contidamente irritada.

\- Você sente, não é?

\- Que você passou dos limites do prudente? Sim! E apesar de estarmos falando do meu progenitor, estou muito puto com você. Entre meu pai e meu filho, nunca duvidaria em escolher meu filho e meu amor. Mas está feito. Entretanto, se colocar os pés pra fora dessa cama ou recusar a magia que vou te dar, aí sim, você vai me ver completamente ensandecido de raiva e te garanto que não é legal ou bonitinho. – Ele não estava brincando. Subestimar Draco era arriscar desaparecer da face da terra.

\- Sim, senhor. Sem altruísmo grifinório, entendi o recado.

\- Que bom... que bom... PARTICIPES ESSENTIA!

Draco laçou o feitiço que compartilhava magia. Aprendera com Snape. Entendia como o pai, que na época conhecia como padrinho, o ensinava sutilmente a ser um veela dominante. Aprendera com ele os feitiços de compartilhamento de magia, de rastreamento do parceiro, oclumência para proteger sua mente... Toda sua vida na escola, o que de fato aprendera de importante fora ensinado pelo próprio pai, que na época era apenas um padrinho. Sentiu imediatamente o puxão e o dreno. Era insana a quantidade de magia que Harry usara para ajudar Lucius. Quando julgou ser suficiente, afinal precisava de magia também para alimentar o filho, que o sugava com constância, lançou sobre os dois um feitiço de sono sem sonhos e caiu na reconfortante paz do descanso. Faria qualquer coisa por seu filho e seu amado. Qualquer coisa.

Segundo Snape, Lucius demorou três dias para despertar. Draco e Harry permaneceram recolhidos por uma semana apenas recarregando as forças. Narcissa sempre levava as refeições para os dois e verificava se precisavam de alguma coisa. Lucius estava mentalmente recuperado, mas fisicamente ainda muito abalado. Era tratado por seu companheiro e sua esposa, e ainda tinha a questão da varinha, sua mágica estava oscilante e ele não mais possuía varinha para a controlar, a sua fora quebrada quando fora enviado a Azkabam.

De qualquer forma, estavam todos bem, na medida do possível, dentro da situação inusitada em que se encontravam. Draco considerou que já chegara a hora de todos conversarem. Escolheu a biblioteca. O ambiente aconchegante e intimista, a proximidade com os livros, o acalmava. Precisava dessa paz, tinha certeza de que provavelmente a conversa seria dolorosa, mas era necessária.

Harry muitas vezes ainda era tomado pelas náuseas, o que também atrasou a saída deles dos aposentos particulares, mas Snape, Narcissa e Lucius o estavam ensinando a cuidar do manhoso bruxo gestante. Nunca imaginara o quão manhoso e cheio de desejos ficaria o grifinório grávido. Ao mesmo tempo, achava adorável, mas jamais admitiria.

Por Merlin, Harry queria comer, hamburguer com purê de rins as três da manhã! Era de tirar o mais santo dos homens de sua graça. Misturar comida trouxa com comida bruxa no meio da madrugada, só mesmo um Harry Potter grávido, ameaçando seu parceiro, toda a família e um pobre elfo doméstico. Quantas cenas dessas ainda iriam acontecer? Draco sorriu ao lembrar. Era normalidade, era casamento, era família e amor, era o que ele precisava.

A felicidade poderia ser louca, afinal. Não havia fórmulas.

Voltaria a Londres trouxa quantas vezes fosse necessário no meio da madrugada para satisfazer o marido, mesmo sem subornos ou ameaças, mas ele que não soubesse disso. Draco Malfoy nunca perderia a face...

\- Bom, desculpem-me antecipadamente pelo que vou pedir. Eu sei dos fatos, eu sei o que levou a todos nesta sala a agirem conforme agiram, mas eu preciso conhecer vocês, saber como de fato se sentem, principalmente meus pais, sinto que não os conheço de verdade ou que talvez os conheça mas não estou conseguindo unir as peças desse quebra-cabeças.

Lucius passou os dedos finos pelos longos cabelos impecavelmente arrumados. Harry reconheceu o mesmo gesto usado por Draco quando ficava nervoso ou desconcertado. Aparentemente não fora só a aparência que o marido herdara do pai veela, mas até onde iriam as semelhanças? Recostou-se melhor no sofá e se aconchegou dentro do abraço que lhe foi ofertado. Lucius suspirou pesadamente antes de começar a falar, como que tomando coragem para se abrir.

"Harry, posso chamá-lo assim, intimamente?" - Harry apenas assentiu silenciosamente. Através do vínculo com Draco, Lucius agora era também seu pai e os deuses sabiam o quanto precisava da figura de um pai, não se importaria nem se ele o chamasse de testa-rachada, como seu marido de vez em quando o fazia - "Obrigado, eu preciso agradecê-lo por me salvar. Seu poder é assombroso. A natureza veela é realmente sábia. Talvez essa seja uma das criaturas mágicas mais surpreendentes. Eu fui criado para ser um veela dominante, mas sempre soube que essa não era a minha natureza e foi extremamente penoso para mim me enquadrar dentro da minha educação. Vocês precisam entender mais sobre suas próprias naturezas. Apesar de distante, desde que descobri a ligação de vocês, acompanhei o crescimento de Potter e sei que ele não conhece muitas coisas acerca de si mesmo e do que representa de fato a vinculação veela. Inclusive creio que o próprio Draco desconheça também. "

Uma pequena pausa enquanto organizava seus pensamentos. Era muita coisa a dizer.

\- Reconheço a minha falha na instrução sobre o que é ser veela. Por mais que eu ame Narcissa, realmente a amo, estar longe do meu companheiro por toda uma vida, tendo apenas poucos e furtivos encontros com ele, foi algo sofrido e difícil, que consumiu muito de mim para que pudesse funcionar e muitas vezes fui omisso na criação de meu filho. Me desculpe por isso, Draco e obrigado Narcissa por tentar cobrir as lacunas de instrução e amor que eu deixei. Apesar do nome sugerir o contrário, o veela submisso é sempre o mais poderoso, com maiores dons mágicos, entre o casal veela. No entanto, são também os mais altruístas e estúpidos, sempre colocando a segurança de quem quer que seja a frente da sua própria. O veela dominante é o ponto de equilíbrio do casal veela. Enquanto um é poder mágico e coração, o outro é força física e cérebro. Juntos são perfeitos. Por isso Azkabam me atingiu muito mais fisicamente do que atingiu a Draco. Por esse mesmo motivo Harry foi capaz de fazer o feitiço de cura funcionar em mim. Sev ou Draco nunca conseguiriam executar aquele feitiço com tamanha precisão e eficiência, mesmo sendo mestres em oclumência. Por essa mesma razão o feitiço de amor de Lilian Potter, que certamente carregava o sangue veela que transmitiu a seu filho, protegeu a Harry de forma tão eficaz e duradoura. Ele foi amplificado pela própria magia veela do garoto-que-sobreviveu." - Harry fez uma careta quando ouviu o apelido. Todos riram inclusive Lucius. - "Aparentemente não gosta desse apelido, por quê?"

\- Sinceramente? Cansei de ser sempre o herói, o menino-que-sobreviveu, o garoto-que-matou-você-sabe-quem... As pessoas nunca me viram como Harry Potter, como um garoto normal, incompetente em poções. Me desculpe Snape, mas nunca consegui aprender sua matéria, por melhor professor que você fosse e seja.

\- Potter, pra fazer poções, tem que ter talento, coisa que você não tem, por outro lado, é muito bom em feitiços sem varinha, muito melhor que eu. Entendo o seu ponto, você não é perfeito. Faz o melhor que pode, mas é humano como qualquer pessoa, sente, sofre, erra. Isso não é um problema, pode ser sua força, saber seus limites.

\- Esse é o ponto Snape, obrigado por entender.

"Continuando, sei que devem estar se perguntando porque sempre agi como um completo babaca puro-sangue se isso ia contra a minha natureza. Bom... eu deveria ter sido um grifinório ou até mesmo um lufa-lufa, mas isso seria, segundo a cabeça distorcida de meu pai, uma desonra para minha família e na minha cabeça adolescente, a minha ruína. Pedi ao chapéu por Sonserina. Eu tinha muito medo de meu pai, acho que no fundo até hoje ainda tenho, mesmo depois de sua morte ele me assombra. Eu sei que não criei Draco com todo amor que ele merecia e que eu queria dar, mas fiz o melhor que pude, com o que eu sabia e, sempre, a minha prioridade foi proteger meu filho, independentemente do custo que isso tivesse para mim."

Todos prestavam atenção. Necessitavam entender tudo aquilo.

"Eu sabia que Voldemort não poderia vencer a guerra, mas também havia a questão de que eu não poderia me arriscar abertamente. A ordem precisava de alguém de fato dentro dos círculos de vocês-sabem-quem e a posição de Severus já era questionada pelo Lord. Dumbledore e Snape faziam os planos, desenvolviam as estratégias, eu fazia o que de melhor aprendi a fazer: fingir, esconder, proteger nas sombras. Eu realmente dei o diário a Ginevra Weasley, mas também disse a Dumbledore sobre o basilisco e como matá-lo. Tudo que aconteceu em Hogwarts enquanto Harry crescia, de certa forma, o prepararam e instruíram para o que estava por vir. Me desculpem se os feri, foi necessário. Se vocês tivessem se vinculado e Harry morresse, Draco também morreria. Um outro aparte sobre veelas. Um veela submisso vinculado, que tenha ao menos um filho, consegue sobreviver à morte do parceiro. Um veela dominante vinculado nunca consegue sobreviver à morte do parceiro, mesmo que tenham filhos."

Harry olhou para Draco com o coração batendo forte. Perder seu marido? Jamais. O olhar de Draco para Harry foi no mesmo sentido e, de alguma maneira, ambos sabiam o que o outro pensava.

"Por isso era de suma importância impedir o vínculo de vocês antes da morte de Voldemort. Apenas Harry poderia matá-lo, essa era a profecia e se fossem vinculados, Draco nunca permitiria que o parceiro enfrentasse o perigo de peito aberto, mas por outro lado, mesmo compartilhando a magia de Harry e sendo poderoso por natureza própria, Draco nunca poderia matar Voldemort, apenas a antítese dele poderia fazer isso. Nem mesmo Dumbledore conseguiu matá-lo ou acabar com as horcruxes. Separar vocês foi, de longe, a pior coisa que tive que fazer em minha vida. O veela em mim me torturava diariamente por estar fazendo meu filhote sofrer, quando minha obrigação seria zelar pelo seu bem-estar acima de tudo. Vocês estiveram na minha mente e na minha alma, viram tudo. Obrigado a todos por não desistirem de mim. Eu os amo profundamente, são a minha família e eu não poderia desejar outra. Draco, me dê a sua mão, e a outra coloque sobre a barriga de Harry, vou te mostrar um truque."

Lucius fechou os olhos e se imaginou acariciando a barriga de Harry, acalentando o bebê. Involuntariamente a mão de Draco que estava sobre a barriga do companheiro, fez os movimentos imaginados por Lucius e os quatro (os três homens e o bebê) puderam sentir o amor, o carinho e a gentileza do toque do avô.

\- Oi bebê, vovô está aqui e te ama muito!

\- Isso é delicioso. Obrigado. O bebê agradece também. Qualquer pessoa pode acariciar o bebê através de Draco?

\- Qualquer pessoa que o ame.

\- Depois que ele nascer, apenas nós poderemos segurá-lo?

\- Não. Ele confiará em quem vocês confiarem. Se vocês os entregarem livremente para outra pessoa, será seguro para todos que ela o tenha nos braços.

\- Então, por que somente Draco pode fazer o parto?

\- Por causa do útero mágico, só ele pode romper sem ser atacado pela magia veela. É a forma natural de proteção do feto.

\- Agora consigo entender. Confesso que a explicação do medibruxo me deixou confuso.

\- Nós passamos por isso sozinhos, pouco mais que adolescentes. Aprendemos errando muito. Mas agora estamos aqui por vocês. Não passarão por isso sozinhos.

Narcissa e Snape concordaram com as palavras de Lucius. Eles sabiam o quanto tinham sofrido durante a gestação e nascimento de Draco, o quanto foi difícil por ignorarem grande parte das particularidades de sua própria natureza. Harry gostaria que Dumbledore estivesse ali. Sentia um misto de amor e ódio pelo velho bruxo. Olhou para todos naquela sala com muito carinho. Se alguém, alguns anos atrás dissesse que os Malfoy e Snape se tornariam a sua amada família, ele teria rido até chorar, porque seria a maior piada que já ouvira em sua vida. Mas o que na sua vida não era uma grande piada? Como que para corroborar com seus pensamentos, receberam um berrador de Molly Weasley.

"HARRY A TOCA ESTÁ SENDO ATACADA. EX COMENSAIS PROCURAM POR DRACO E LUCIUS, QUEREM MATÁ-LOS. ELES JÁ SABEM SOBRE A MANSÃO POTTER, SE PROTEJAM!"

\- Merda! - O único comentário que todos puderam fazer.

\- Eu vou pra lá agora! - Harry levantou-se de supetão.

\- Harry Potter-Malfoy pare agora! Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Lembre-se das recomendações. Você não pode se expor deliberadamente ao perigo, as consequências podem ser desastrosas, inclusive para nossa família. Eles sabem se defender, são bruxos poderosos, você sabe disso. O berrador de Molly não foi pedindo ajuda, foi nos avisando do ataque iminente. - Draco falou com voz baixa e firme, sem deixar margens a discussões.

\- Você tem razão. Por um momento me descontrolei, não quero que mais ninguém se machuque por minha causa.

\- Grifinórios... - sibilou Snape – precisamos ser práticos. Temos um grande problema aqui. Temos dois veelas submissos, um deles gestante, e ambos sem varinhas. Com a gestação de Harry, e a debilidade física de Lucius, qualquer um dos dois que tentar mágica de proteção sem varinha pode ser muito arriscado. Mas onde iremos encontrar varinhas adequadas? Não é como se pudéssemos fazer um agradável passeio ao Beco Diagonal para tomar um chá da tarde com Olivaras e comprar varinhas novas.

\- Talvez a solução possa estar aqui nessa casa. Famílias antigas puro-sangue tradicionalmente guardavam na residência principal, todas as varinhas dos bruxos falecidos. Não creio que com os Potter seria diferente. - Lucius, que conhecia bem a tradição das famílias puro-sangue lançou a ideia para todos.

\- Provavelmente você tem razão. Eu vi no escritório um armário mágico protegido e trancado por magia de reconhecimento de sangue. Nunca tive curiosidade de abrir, mas se elas existirem, devem estar lá. Vamos ver se existem e se alguma nos aceita como mestres. - Harry corroborou a fala do sogro.

Foram até o escritório da mansão. Harry, encostou sua mão no brasão que o reconheceu e deu acesso ao armário. Ficaram diante das sagradas relíquias da família Potter, incluindo a tapeçaria mágica com toda genealogia, que já incluíra o nome de Draco e a folha para o filho deles ainda não nascido. Sem prestar muita atenção aos objetos guardados, procuraram pelas varinhas, encontrando-as em uma vitrine mágica. Harry viu a varinha de seu pai e ficou intrigado.

\- Mas como?!

\- É a magia da casa, quando o bruxo morre, não importa onde esteja, a varinha retorna para casa. Tente a varinha de seu pai, Harry.

Mas Harry não tentou. Ficou emocionado em ver a varinha de seu pai, mas não era ela, tinha certeza. Apenas deixou-se conectar com as varinhas e estendeu a mão. A varinha certa viria até ele. Não foi surpresa para ninguém na sala quando a varinha do patriarca dos Potter veio até ele. Era uma varinha muito antiga, rústica e poderosa. Muitos Potters no decorrer dos séculos tentaram, sem sucesso, tirar a varinha de seu local de descanso e usá-la, mas como a lendária Excalibur descansava na pedra só podendo ser retirada por um rei, a varinha da vida só poderia ser usada por quem ela era destinada. (isso está MAGNÍFICO! QUE ARRASOOOOOO - nota da beta que a autora, se achando, resolveu deixar)

\- Por Merlin, essa é a lendária varinha de Bryn Potter. Segundo a lenda ela é a contrapartida da varinha das varinhas. Enquanto uma é uma relíquia da morte, tendo sido forjada pela própria morte, a outra é uma relíquia da vida, sendo forjada por Merlin. Assim como a lendária espada foi dada a Arthur pela dama do lago, a varinha da vida foi dada a Bryn por Merlin. - mais uma vez Lucius falou, ter sido obrigado a estudar profundamente todas as famílias puro-sangue finalmente mostrou ter alguma utilidade.

Potter segurou a varinha e entrou em transe.

"Eu renasci no momento em que o mundo bruxo precisava de mim. Sou Bryn Potter, hoje conhecido como Harry James Potter-Malfoy. Tomo posse da minha varinha e do meu lugar de direito como Patriarca da minha família. Assim como fui na primeira vida, nessa vida também sou veela submisso e tomo Draco Malfoy como meu companheiro nessa vida. Minha eterna alma gêmea, estou honrado em encontrá-lo novamente Mordred."

Todos na sala ficaram em estado catatônico com as revelações. Harry era na realidade a reencarnação do patriarca da família Potter e Draco a reencarnação do filho bastardo de Arthur e Morgana: o lendário Mordred. Narcissa foi a primeira a fazer uma pergunta lógica. (eita porra! - mais uma nota da beta que a autora deixou)

\- Sr. Bryn, Mordred irá despertar assim como o senhor? Harry Potter irá voltar?

\- Eu e Harry somos a mesma pessoa, a vida dele foi e é apenas uma continuidade da minha. Nesse momento estou apenas bloqueando o meu "eu" atual para que meu corpo e mente humanos suportem a carga de informações. Em pouco tempo, meu "eu"atual, ou Harry Potter, estará de volta, muito mais sábio, com todas as lembranças. Quanto a Mordred, Draco é Mordred, resta saber se ele quer lembrar. A vida de meu companheiro é uma eterna injustiça, ela sempre foi dedicada a me proteger e salvar o mundo bruxo. Sempre reencarnamos juntos quando se faz necessário. Nem sempre Mordred quer lembrar. Esta é opção dele agora. Você quer lembrar, meu amor?

\- Sim. Se você despertou suas lembranças, creio que preciso despertar as minhas. Tenho a impressão de que ainda temos uma missão e Voldermort não foi a maior ameaça ao mundo bruxo dessa era.

\- Raciocínio perfeito, Draco. Minha varinha não teria saído de seu descanso e me despertado se a maior ameaça fosse Voldemort. Existem muitas outras varinhas Potter que poderiam ter servido a Harry. Voldermort está morto, lidar com comensais da morte renegados é brincadeira de criança. Não seria necessário que nós, nossas lembranças e a varinha da vida estivessem aqui se não fosse imprescindível. Devem existir outros de nós encarnados nessa geração. Existe uma grande ameaça e ainda não sabemos qual é. Vou trazer suas lembranças de volta.


	6. Capítulo 6

N/A Realmente não sei se alguém acompanha essa história, caso o faça, deixe suas impressões, se gostar, vote e recomende. Perdoem a inconstância de postagem, não é uma história fácil de escrever, mas o faço com cuidado e carinho, deixo entre parênteses as observações da minha beta querida, Shiryuforever94. Dedico essa história também a mulher da minha vida, sem ela, nada tem cor.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

O FUTURO DE HARRY POTTER

A Lenda Renasce

Athena de Aries

Capítulo 6

Bryn apontou sua varinha para Draco e imediatamente uma enxurrada de lembranças de um passado distante assolaram e sobrecarregaram a mente do loiro. Lembrou-se de uma época em que trouxas e bruxos viviam juntos, sentiu o que era ser Mordred, um poderoso bruxo injustiçado pela história. Era seu karma ser o vilão e salvar o mundo. Existiam muitas histórias trouxas a respeito de Mordred, Arthur, Merlin, Morgana. Em todas as histórias que ouvira nessa era, Mordred sempre traíra Arthur, mas não fora bem assim. (faça um livro, por favor... )

Desde tempo imemoriais as criaturas mágicas eram incompreendidas, tanto por trouxas, quanto por bruxos.

Por um certo tempo, criaturas como os veelas foram aceitas pelos trouxas, respeitadas e temidas, assim como os bruxos. Entretanto, com o advento do cristianismo, todos corriam riscos, em especial os veelas, pois se tornou inaceitável um relacionamento que não fosse entre macho e fêmea, e para a natureza veela, essa divisão era irrelevante, o gênero veela não se dividia em macho e fêmea e sim em dominante/submisso. As perseguições ao mundo bruxo e a sua forma de ver e fazer as coisas se tornaram perigosas. Uma grande guerra, com muitas mortes desnecessárias para ambos os lados se avizinhava.

Guinevere – Draco rosnou ao lembrar desse nome – trouxera o cristianismo para a Bretanha e perseguira, através de seu marido, todos os bruxos. Arthur devia muito aos bruxos, todos os seus companheiros na távola redonda eram bruxos, inclusive Lancelot, que fora amante de Guinevere, apesar de não ser seu companheiro, mas ela não sabia. Era cega pela fé irrestrita no Cristo trouxa. Para salvar o mundo bruxo e o mundo trouxa, os mundos deveriam ser separados. (1)

Mordred deveria morrer, por ser o fruto de uma relação incestuosa, não aceita pelos trouxas, mas Arthur também não poderia ficar vivo, pois ele deveria fazer cair sangue mágico e os deuses de Avalon não aceitariam isso sem retaliação contra o reino da Bretanha. De tal maneira, Merlim, assim como os demais cavaleiros, criaram o mundo bruxo, onde todos poderiam viver em paz segundo suas próprias leis, mas para que os dois mundos fossem pacificados, Arthur e Mordred teriam que morrer.

Bryn não queria se separar de seu companheiro mas era sua responsabilidade criar a dinastia Potter e suportou o fardo de ser um veela submisso solitário com apenas seu filho para criar. Assim, na grande batalha, Arthur e Mordred se mataram. Os mundos foram separados e a vida seguiu seu curso. Agora estavam eles de volta para mais uma vez salvar o mundo bruxo. Já tinham matado Voldemort, com grande custo para essa encarnação e para sua família dessa era. Quanto mais ainda estavam fadados a sofrer?

Harry lembrou-se de todos os cavaleiros que compunham a távola redonda de Arthur e suas descendências. Começou a contar.

"Todas as grandes famílias puro-sangue descendem desses cavaleiros que criaram o mundo bruxo. Voldemort era um tolo. Os puro-sangues apenas trazem em seu sangue as antigas características, mas Bryn era o único veela. Teve apenas um filho. Se esse filho não tivesse misturado o sangue, assim como os descendentes dos demais, os veelas britânicos fatalmente estariam extintos. Se nascem bruxos entre os trouxas é porque a natureza é sábia e não nos deixa ser extintos. Como eu estava dizendo, Bryn era a única criatura mágica que deu origem a família Potter, a família Malfoy descende de Lancelot, o que torna uma grande ironia Mordred ter nascido com sangue de Lancelot nessa era."

Fez uma pequena pausa para organizar o pensamento e continuou.

"Eles se suportavam por Bryn, mas nunca foram simpáticos um ao outro, apesar de saberem que sempre existiu uma admiração mútua entre eles. A família Weasley descende de Galahad, a família Lestrange de Perseval, a família Black, de Tristan de Leonis, a família Greengrass de Bors de Ganis, a família Dumbledore de Gawain, a família Parkinson de Bedevere, a família Zambini de Lamorak, a família Goile de Galveris, a família Prince de Kay."

Draco se lembrava de Bryn, do filho deles que mal conhecera. Desejava muito que nessa vida pudesse criar seu filho e quem sabe ter outros. Se lembrou de como, para um bem maior, fora morto por Arthur e o ferira mortalmente. O que a história não contava é que tudo isso fora planejado por Merlim, pela Dama do Lago e pelo próprio Arthur. Harry já estava de volta e, assim como Draco, carregava todo o fardo do conhecimento do passado, mas também carregavam um poderoso conhecimento de magia. Eram de fato, agora, os bruxos mais poderosos existentes naquela era, quiçá em muitas eras.

"Lucius, procure por uma varinha para você, creio que a varinha de minha mãe possa ser adequada."

Lucius procedeu como Potter fizera um tempo antes: estendeu a mão e deixou fluir a magia em busca de alguma varinha que respondesse. Realmente a varinha de Lilian Potter respondeu. Era uma varinha curta, de salgueiro, bem diferente de sua varinha original, longa, de olmo, mas ao tocá-la, entendeu o porquê especificamente ela tinha respondido. O núcleo era de coração de dragão, tal como sua varinha original.

"Tinha razão Potter, a varinha de sua mãe é perfeita, núcleo de coração de dragão."

Severus soltou uma exclamação. Nunca, ninguém, nem mesmo James, soubera qual era o núcleo da varinha de Lilian, era irônico que fosse o mesmo de Lucius, mas ela era mãe de Harry, Lucius era "mãe" de Draco, os dois companheiros destinados, era natural que suas "mães" tivessem alguma ligação. Não tiveram tempo para maiores conversas. A casa estava sendo atacada. Snape, Draco e Narcissa tomaram a dianteira.

"Harry, você não deve participar da batalha. Lucius, você também não. Draco, Narcissa e eu cuidaremos desse assunto. Vocês dois tratem de lançar todos os feitiços de proteção conhecidos e se possível inventem mais alguns. Não saiam dessa sala."

Os dois veelas submissos acataram as palavras de Snape e criaram diversas barreiras mágicas em torno da sala e de si mesmos. Draco, Snape e Narcissa foram para a entrada da mansão.

"Pai, mãe, não quero ser pessimista, mas são muitos, será que conseguiremos? Não que sejam fortes, mas …"

"Tive uma ideia. Draco, entre e peça a Potter que lance em você um feitiço de armadura, que o proteja de magia."

Draco voltou para a sala onde se encontrava o companheiro e o pai e contou a ideia de Severus. Harry se lembrou de um feitiço usado por Bryn em Mordred. Era muito poderoso. Não defendia da espada, mas de qualquer maldição, inclusive das imperdoáveis.

"ARMIS PLENA FASCINARE"

"Draco, este feitiço não te protege de qualquer ataque físico, mas o fiz forte o suficiente para protegê-lo de qualquer maldição, inclusive as imperdoáveis. Peça a Snape e Narcissa que entrem, vou ensinar a Lucius para que proteja Severus e eu mesmo o lançarei na sua mãe. Vou tentar mantê-lo o maior tempo possível, mas tentem resolver o assunto rapidamente."

Enquanto aguardavam Snape e Narcissa, Harry deu a Lucius as instruções de como utilizar o feitiço. Ele era simples, mas muito poderoso e consumia uma boa dose de magia. Harry dividiria a sua protegendo Draco e Narcissa. Lucius ainda estava se recuperando, mas seria capaz de proteger seu companheiro. Ele também era um veela poderoso e talentoso. Foi capaz de executar o encanto recém-aprendido com precisão cirúrgica.

Protegidos, os três bruxos partiram para a luta. Em poucos minutos os mais de quarenta comensais que atacavam Potter Manor estavam petrificados, transfigurados ou estuporados. Sem mortes, sem imperdoáveis. Chamaram os aurores. Kingsley pessoalmente veio averiguar a situação. Ficou satisfeito com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

Harry, de posse dos conhecimentos e da magia de Bryn, reconheceu em Kingsley a reencarnação de outro bruxo da antiga távola redonda. Considerou que para tantos renascimentos na mesma era deveriam estar realmente correndo um risco muito sério.

"Pellionore, meu amigo, estou surpreso e satisfeito em reencontrá-lo."

"Do que está falando Harry? Sou Kingsley. Você enlouqueceu de vez?"

"Antes fosse... antes fosse... Já ouviu falar da relíquia da vida?"

"Uma varinha lendária, criada por Merlim e entregue ao primeiro Potter. Muitos duvidam que não seja nada além de um conto de fadas para crianças."

"Ela não é uma lenda. Ei-la." - Harry estendeu a varinha mostrando ao Ministro – "Com ela vieram as lembranças do passado. Eu sou a reencarnação de Bryn Potter, assim como Draco é Mordred, companheiro de Bryn. Posso reconhecer em você a reencarnação de Pellionore, se bem que você era mais bonito naquela época." – gracejou Potter – "Eu me lembrei, Draco optou por lembrar seu passado, você tem essa escolha. Quer ter as lembranças do passado?"

"Por que?"

"Estamos em risco. Bryn e Mordred reencarnam sempre que o mundo bruxo está em risco. Algumas vezes, na realidade na maioria delas, não lembramos do passado, de quem fomos, como não lembrávamos quando lutamos com Voldemort. Para isso ter acontecido e, mais ainda, por ter outros nessa era o mundo bruxo ainda está em risco e Voldemort foi só um treinamento. O pior ainda está por vir."

"Nesse ponto, lembrar será melhor então?"

"Acredito que sim."

"Faça."

E novamente Harry fez o feitiço para reavivar as memórias da vida original, da primeira encarnação. Todos juntos especulavam qual poderia ser a ameaça e resolveram convocar novamente a Ordem de Fênix. Provavelmente outros cavaleiros estariam encarnados. Bryn e Mordred nunca voltavam sozinhos. Era praticamente certo que Rony e Hermione também fizeram parte da vida passada de Harry. E mesmo com o fim da guerra contra Voldemort estavam todos reunidos. Quem reconheceu a encarnação anterior de Ron foi Draco...

"Porra Weasley, só pode ser sacanagem! Por quantas malditas vidas você vai me perseguir sendo o melhor amigo de meu companheiro? Você só pode ter sido feito pra me castigar eternamente com sua presença. Sempre inconveniente, mas sempre confiável e justo. Por Merlim!"

"Lancelot?" - Harry perguntou descrente.

"Ainda tem alguma dúvida? Tolo, arrogante, forte, bom coração e excelente xadregista. Apesar de tudo é bom ter você de volta Lancelot e fico feliz por Ronald Weasley aka Lancelot sempre ter estado ao lado de meu companheiro em todas as suas vidas quando eu não pude estar. Vai querer lembrar também nobre guerreiro? Guinevere não está aqui, para o bem de todos aquela... pessoa, morreu eternamente, ela nunca foi sua companheira, você era só um tolo iludido e apaixonadinho. Sua companheira sempre esteve ao seu lado e você nunca viu, pelo menos nessa vida você foi mais inteligente."

"Ou a companheira dele... Vocês demoraram demais para despertar, pensei que eu mesma teria que fazer isso."

"Você se lembra, Hermione? Mesmo sem qualquer feitiço?"

"Por quem me toma Mordred! Respeite sua mãe! Nasci "sangue-ruim" nessa era para conter meu poder. Essa é a era de Harry Potter e estamos aqui para ajudar mas como sempre vocês precisam do meu cérebro. Definitivamente não sei o que seria de vocês sem mim. Mesmo todos aqui tendo suas verdadeiras identidades despertadas, somos o que somos nessa vida, nessa época. Nunca mais Morgana, sou Hermione Granger, sangue-ruim, nascida de família trouxa, companheira de Ronald Weasley e não de Lancelot. Prefiro o ruivo aqui que sua outra versão."

Sempre Hermione, ela sempre sabia. Draco bufou. Amor e ódio seria sempre sua relação com Morgana, não poderia ser diferente, pelo menos nessa vida não tinham uma estreita relação familiar como mãe e filho, apesar da proximidade dela com seu companheiro, algo que nunca poderia impedir.

"Há quanto tempo você sabe, Hermione?"

"Há alguns dias. Tive uma dor de cabeça intensa e me lembrei de tudo. Estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo antes de falar com vocês, então veio o ataque a Toca e a Potter Manor e depois essa convocação. Realmente acredito que estamos próximos a um problema muito grande. Nunca antes se viu tantos bruxos poderosos reunidos. Ainda temos a questão Dumbledore, vocês realmente acreditam que ele esteja morto? Eu acho que não. E acho também que ele sabe mais do que diz."

"Hermione, se você tem as lembranças de Morgana, deve saber a verdade sobre a lenda dos Druidas injustiçados."

"Ohh não! Você acha que pode ter algo a ver com essa história, Lucius? Se for... Estamos realmente e totalmente fodidos não seria uma descrição completa do tamanho do problema."

"Na verdade, não sei o porquê de ter lembrado dessa história agora. Meu pai contava quando eu era criança para me assustar. Não sei o que é fato e o que é lenda..."

"Estamos puxando muitas lembranças do passado remoto. Essa história é uma delas, pode ser ou não. De qualquer forma vou contar para vocês o que aconteceu."

"Na época em que a antiga religião da Deusa, com suas sacerdotisas e druidas, era a principal religião da Bretanha, os druidas viviam em pequenas comunidades e se encontravam com as sacerdotisas nos solstícios, onde se acasalavam e garantiam a próxima geração de bruxos. A maioria das sacerdotisas vivia em Avalon, algumas nas florestas mais afastadas. Era uma boa arrumação para todos."

"Os solstícios de verão eram os mais animados. Em um desses solstícios, um grupo de druidas se dirigia para o encontro das sacerdotisas, mas um grupo de aldeões, os pegou no meio do caminho. Eles foram julgados pelo estupro de algumas garotas da aldeia e queimados vivos."

"Esse tipo de injustiça não era incomum em épocas de trevas e ignorância. O grande problema é que esse grupo de druidas em especial eram de praticantes de magia das trevas, lidavam diretamente com o maligno. Eles amaldiçoaram a aldeia e nada mais nem ninguém mais conseguiria viver ali. Essa aldeia ficava em uma pequena ilha próxima a costa da Cornualha e com o tempo ela foi engolida pelo mar e a maldição esquecida. Esses druidas juraram voltar a cada mil anos, até que todos os descendentes daqueles aldeões fossem exterminados, e que as trevas apagassem a luz."

"Diferente de outras ameaças, como o próprio Voldemort, cuja ambição era apenas governar o mundo bruxo e exterminar alguns sangues-ruins. A ambição dos druidas injustiçados é a extinção."

(1) Não é uma crítica a nenhuma religião, apenas uma forma de ver a lenda de Arthur. Existem vários romances que contam a mesma lenda, sob diferentes óticas e apenas estou colocando a que acho mais adequada dentro do contexto da fic.

Q


End file.
